The Seduction Goddess
by Dream-Siren
Summary: After Draco Malfoy takes advantage of Hermione and then turns her down, her heart is broken and she decides that from now on, she will seduce guys and break their hearts to get back at all men and especially Draco. wink wink
1. The Party

**Chapter 1**

**The Party**

            It was around three o'clock in the morning. She was at a house party. As a matter of fact it was the last one before the summer would end and she would have to go back to Hogwarts. She would go back and see all her friends and somebody else…

            Everyone was dancing. The air smelled like alcohol and people kept on trying to get her to drink, but she promised herself that she wouldn't. 

            The lights were dim. She kept on bumping into everybody,  not  even noticing when a man slipped something into her diet Pepsi, but it wasn't going to take long before it went straight to her head.

            Suddenly two hands grabbed her around the waist. Quickly jumping around, she looked at the man. He was tall, just about 6'2, she guessed. He had a muscular and lean body, wide shoulders. _That must be the hottest guy I've ever seen, she thought to herself.  He had the most gorgeous light hair. _I have seen him before, but I just can't put my finger on it. _Maybe if she wasn't drunk, she would have recognized him._

            The guy pressed himself up against her and said, "Hey baby." _Why does his voice sound so familiar?_ It was deep and sexy; you could just melt when he was talking to you. 

            And then it came to her. _Fair hair, muscular build, tall, handsome, this can only be one man! She thought in surprise._

            "I knew you'd come around!" she said. He was still holding her around her waist. 

            They started moving their bodies to the beat. She ran her hands down, from her breasts to her hips. She looked so hot in her high heels, a jean miniskirt and a red tank top. She gently bit on her lower lip and looked at him straight in the eyes from underneath her eyelashes.  _Now, if that look doesn't turn him on, then I don't know what will. He took his hand off her waist and ran it through her curly, brown hair. Then he put a finger on her lips and felt them. She sucked it in her mouth. He took it out and kissed her. _

            She was standing up on her toes to make things easier, being only 5'6. _Man, isn't he the best kisser…ever?_

            They kept on kissing. It felt so good and she never wanted it to end. It made her feel lightheaded. 

            His hands gradually moved down her back and eventually settled on her butt. He squeezed it tightly. _I love you so much that I would do anything to have you, she thought but would never have the courage to say it. He picked her up with his strong body and carried her through the crowd, up the stairs and into another room._

I know that this chapter is short, but it's only a prologue.  The other chapters will be longer. 

Please review on your way out! Constructive criticism is always welcome!!! Reviews are inspiring, so usually the more there are, the faster I tend to write.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2**

**The Plan**

            The alarm rang. Hermione turned it off but continued to lie in her bed. Why was she so tired? Maybe she wouldn't have been, if she hadn't cried herself to sleep until about two o'clock in the morning. 

            _I won't think about this today, _she thought. _I would just die if I did._

Flashback

            "I could never love you! I DON'T love.  What makes you think you're any different than all the other girls?" 

End Flashback

            Tears started running down her face. How was she ever going to deal with this? How could she want him and hate him so much at the same time? How was she ever going to live?

            The morning sun was shining through her dormitory windows. Being a Head Girl, she had a large "apartment", you could say. Her dormitory included a bedroom with a king size bed and a walk-in closet, a living room with a fireplace, and a bathroom with a large bathtub. She even had her own study. The only thing missing was…_Draco__. Oh man, I promised I wouldn't think about him anymore. After all, he's the reason I'm in this condition. _

            "That bastard!" was all she could say in a frail, cracking voice.

            Hermione suddenly became aware of the time. It was 7:15 and if she didn't hurry up and get out of bed, she would miss breakfast.

            She couldn't care less about how she looked, after all the love of her life was gone. He didn't love her! Trying to keep that out of her mind, she threw a baggy sweater on and a pleated skirt under her robes. 

            Hermione went into the study expecting to find her books neat, in a pile on her desk, but to her surprise, she didn't. She had been upset last night and thrown the contents of her desk and bookshelves onto the floor. The room was a mess. You could hardly find a place to step on.  _How am I going to find anything in here? She left her dormitory five minutes later without her Transfiguration book._

            Harry and Ron were already having breakfast, their heads close together and talking in hushed voices. The chatter halted when Hermione sat down in front of them. 

            She greeted them "Good morning," in the calmest voice she could muster. 

            "Good morning," said Harry and Ron together. 

            They were looking at her in a strange sort of way. "Is there anything wrong, guys?"

            "No, not really," answered Harry. "Are you feeling OK?"

            "Yes, of course!" lied Hermione, "Don't I always?"

            Harry and Ron exchanged disapproving looks. "Alright, Hermione, we know that there is something bothering you," started Ron, "You can tell us."

            "Yes," added Harry "We might be able to help."

            "I am sorry that you are worried, but there is nothing to be worried about!"

            Harry looked shocked. He had known her for a long time and he could tell when she was lying and when there was something wrong. But how could she lie to his face like that? All he wanted was to help!

            "Then why are your eyes red and puffy?"

            "I just got something in my eye, so I was rubbing it to get it out!" Hermione started to get defensive.

            Both Harry and Ron knew that Hermione wasn't being honest. Even if she did get something in one of her eyes, that still didn't explain how they were both red.

            Ron was about to open his mouth, but Harry stomped hard on his foot and he closed it so fast, that he bit his tongue. _Ouch!_

            "Why aren't you eating, Hermione?" asked Harry.

            "I'm just not hungry right now," she answered.

            Ron looked at her quizzically. "Oh, bloody hell! Do you realize that you've been saying that ever since school started…two weeks ago?"

            "Harry, Ron," she said turning her head to face each of them in turn, "I am perfectly fine! Now I wish you two would stop arguing with me!"

            Hermione reached in front of her and grabbed a powdered donut. "See? I am eating," she said while stuffing as much of the donut in her mouth as would fit and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. 

            "OK. You convinced us," Ron said, trying to look like he actually believed what he had just said, "but I want you to know that we are always here for you."

            "Thanks for being my friends," said Hermione, "I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

            They were leaving the Great Hall when, Hermione shot a cold look over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco with a girl on each of his legs. One of them was Pansy, the other one was a 6th year from Slytherin she didn't know. 

            _I hate him. He's such a bastard, _Hermione thought.

            Hours later, after dinner, Hermione was in her bedroom. She had just finished all of her homework and it was only eight o'clock. 

            She decided to spill her heart out to her diary.

            Dear diary,

Why do I like Draco so much? I want him so badly! What am I thinking? He's probably getting laid right now. Oh, why did I let him get to me?

Flashback

He carried her into a bedroom. The bed was covered in pillows. He gently laid her down on it. He climbed up next to the girl and started kissing her. 

Standing on his knees, Draco unbuttoned his expensive shirt and gently laid it on a nearby chair. She saw his bare chest, muscular from working out and ran her hands up and down it, getting excited. It felt so good to finally touch and have someone you have wanted for so many years. His strong body made her feel safe. He had the body of a bodybuilder, buff and hard.

Draco lowered himself up on top of her and started kissing her, from her lips, down her neck. When he reached her chest, he slid his hands underneath her tank top and cupped them around her soft breasts. 

_He has such an intoxicating touch, _she thought, _it feels so damn good!_

Draco took her shirt off and threw it on the floor.

The next morning when Hermione woke up, she saw Draco sleeping on the bed beside her. He was irresistible even when he was drooling on his pillow. 

_I love this man, _she thought. _Just look at the way his chest rises and falls as he's breathing. Now that is something I could get used to. I just had the most wanted man in school!_

Her thoughts kept flowing from one aspect she loved about him to another. She had never felt that way before. 

End Flashback

I just wish that we could have just left everything the way it was until he woke up! Geez, I'm crying again. I need to deal with this somehow. I need to get back at him for what he's done! Why are all guys like that? Is their whole life a one-night stand? Pretend to like you and sleep with you then tell you that you're worthless and that they could never love you? I want revenge! Revenge on all men! They will feel my wrath! Let's see, I'm going to beat him at his own game…he seduces women and sleeps with them for fun. They just crave him afterwards. Oh my God! I am brilliant! That's what I'll do! I'll seduce guys and they'll like me, because after all that is how I got my heart broken, isn't it? He's going to come back to me, crawling and begging at my feet! I will show him who is better, and who's in charge!

                                                                   Good Night

Hermione closed her diary felling better than she had in weeks. It's not that she wasn't pretty, but she didn't take care of herself. Now was the time that she should put to work all the make up her mom had bought her as a back to school present.

Deciding to take a hot, relaxing bubble bath, she got undressed and went for it. 

Half an hour later, Hermione was in the bathtub, happy with herself and planning her revenge on the man she had loved for three long years.

_Oh my God, _a thought suddenly came to her mind; _I will be like a Seduction Goddess! That is such a great name and it fits what I will be doing so well._

_Uh, oh, we have a problem! Harry and Ron! They are guys too! I can't do that to them. They have never and would never hurt me, and I don't want to lose my best friends._

_So then, it's settled! I will break guys' hearts, except Ron and Harry's._

_I am so bad!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well guys, this is chapter 2! Tell me what you think! I want to know. Do you have any recommendations for how the story should go? Please review, pretty please? 


	3. A Changed Woman

**Chapter 3**

**A Changed Woman**

            When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt a bit queasy inside about what she was going to do. 

            _I don't know if I should go through with this, _Hermione thought as she lay all alone in her large bed.

            _Well, if you want to get Draco back, you better, _said a little voice back to her.

            _Hey, I'm not doing this to get him back, I don't have feelings for him anymore,_ she responded, a little unsure about what she had just said.

            Hermione got out of bed and immediately headed to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and started putting her makeup on.

            Until she finished, she didn't know how beautiful and sexy you could look if you had the right make up on.

            Checking herself in the mirror, Hermione liked what she had done. She had made her frizzy hair into beautiful curls, lined her eyes, put lipstick on and just a little blush. And was she hot, or what? 

            _What should I wear? _Hermione asked herself. She decided to put on a skirt, which went down halfway up her thighs, a low cut, revealing shirt that with the push-up bra she was wearing, made her look gorgeous. For a little spice, she added a pair of black, knee-length, leather boots. _Nobody would be able to resist me…_

            Hermione was proud of herself when she left her dormitory. _What if they don't like me? _The thought hit her like a sharp blow to the stomach. _Oh, what __am I even worried about? Most guys are so shallow that they'll only care only about how short my skirt is or how much of my boobs they can see! I am irresistible!_

            When she arrived at the Great Hall, breakfast had already started. Hermione walked with her chest stuck out and was swinging her hips from side to side.  She caused many heads to turn and stare at her with their mouths wide open as she was walking towards the Gryffindor table. She could feel all eyes on her. That made her feel a little nervous, but she forced herself to keep a cool look. 

            Hermione took a seat right in front of Ron and Harry, who were staring at her speechless. 

            "Hermy…" muttered Harry.

            "…clothes…" added Ron.

            Hermione didn't really like the effect her makeover had on her friends, even though she felt flattered. _I can't hurt them. Boy, wouldn't it suck if they fell for me? I should be careful around those two, she thought while wrapping her robes tightly around herself, so her revealing shirt was hidden beneath them._

            The boys finally snapped out of it and Harry asked "What happened?"

            "You're making it sound like it's something bad. I just decided that I need a change," she replied, feeling a little irritated. 

            That morning Hermione ate more than she had in weeks. She managed to gulf down three eggs, two pieces of toast, an apple, bacon and two glasses of orange juice. 

            Ron was looking at her amazed. "I'm glad that your appetite is back."

            "Yes, me too. I feel a lot better today! I was probably like that from back-to-school stress or something. Maybe the change in climate, or getting used to waking up that early in the morning! I don't know! Well, at least now I'm back to normal!"

            Ron noticed that their table was being unusually quiet that morning. Was there an exam they were all studying for that he didn't know about? No, he wouldn't let THAT happen again, and Hermione would have been talking about it for days! But why did all the guys keep on glancing over at her? Well, of course he knew why, but it seemed a little strange. Guys had never given her that much attention before. He started feeling jealous even though he had no reason to, since nothing had ever happened between him and Hermione. 

            The sound of her voice drifted him away from his thoughts. "I think we should go now, we don't have much time until class starts, and anyways, I think I ate too much!"

            "Well, you're right about that," exclaimed Harry. They left the Great Hall laughing. 

            Hermione didn't even notice that over on the Slytherin table, Draco was making out with a different 6th year. 

            Ron, Harry and Hermione's first class was Transfiguration. They walked in and Harry and Ron immediately sat together. _Why do they always have to do that? I always get stuck with Neville! Oh, I'm supposed to be hot today! It's going to take some getting used to. Let's see…who should I sit with? Dean? Seamus? Draco…_walked in at that moment. Hermione pretended not to see him but because of that, she missed the I-want-me-some-of-that look he gave her. She decided to sit with Dean, because he was taller, cuter and hotter than Seamus. She would make Seamus fall in love with her some other time.

            "Hey Dean," said Hermione in a sexy voice, "I haven't seen you in a while."

            "Hi H-h-h-er-r-rmi-onne…" stuttered Dean. "H-h-ow ar-re you?"

            "I am fine, Dean, thanks for asking. You look different! I can't put my finger on it, though!"

            "What d-do you mean?" he asked, looking startled. He was expecting to hear that he looked bad, or that he was getting a little chubby, or something of that sort.

            "I know! You've been weight training! You look bigger. And big is good," she gave him a suggestive look, "I like huge, strong men," purred Hermione softly and got closer to him, barely an inch in front of his face, lips almost touching, "men who know what they want, men just like you." She finished and placed a hand on his chest. He wasn't as strong as she had just made him feel. He was nothing compared to Draco.

            Dean appeared happy with himself. _Oh man, she can't keep her hands off of me! "Well, you know how it is, a man has to take care of himself!"_

            "And you sure know how to do it, baby," said Hermione sweetly. 

            Professor McGonagall walked in to start the lesson. Hermione sat up in her chair, causing her already revealing skirt to ride up her thighs. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off her legs and breasts for the majority of the class.

            _Now I'm going to turn him on even more, _she thought. Hermione placed her hand on Dean's thigh. He got so nervous that he started shaking.

            "It's alright," Hermione whispered to him softly as she moved her hand on his leg, caressing it.

            _I am scaring myself, doing that to a guy I am not even the least bit attracted to! But isn't that what Malfoy did to me? _

            Dean began to relax. He laid his hand on her knee and slowly moved it up her thigh. 

            Someone cleared his throat to the left of Hermione. She looked over to where the sound came from and saw Harry and Ron. They were looking at her disapprovingly. They had the what-do-you-think-you-are-doing look on their face. She answered them with a mind-you-own-business look. Dean quickly removed his hand from Hermione's leg.

            Hermione let her eyes wander about the room. She turned around to see how many people behind her had managed to fall asleep in class today. To her surprise, she found out that Malfoy was sitting on the desk behind her. He had a reproachful expression across his face. Their eyes locked for a second, but she quickly turned around, leaving him to stare at the back of her head. 

            He had seen everything that went on between her and Dean. _If I didn't know any better, I would say that he is getting a little jealous. There is nothing that would make me happier than to see him crying like a baby and begging me to take him back. _

            McGonagall dismissed the class. Hermione stood up. Malfoy came over and said "It was about time someone as clever as you to find out that looks matter."

            "Shove it, Malfoy, or I'll break your face," said Dean confidently.

            "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you," answered Malfoy. He checked Hermione out one more time and left the classroom.

            "What does he think he's doing? Fool!" said Dean angrily.

            "I don't want you fighting with him."

            "But Hermione, I could take him, I am strong." 

            _Yeah right. I wished I had his confidence! Well, I guess it's all my fault, after all I am the one who said how strong he is. He could never take Draco! Damn, stop thinking about him…just work on Dean right now…_

            "Dean, honey, how would you feel about coming up to my room tonight, let's say at around…midnight?"

            "Wow, really?" Dean couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

            "Yes," she said, "unless you already have other plans, that is…" Hermione finished and stuck out her bottom lip.

            "Me? Nooo! Never."

            Everyone had already left the classroom, except Harry and Ron. 

Hermione flashed Dean a killer smile. "See you tonight, baby," she said, leaned in and gave him a quick, teasing kiss. She walked away, leaving him wanting more.

After Hermione left the classroom with Harry and Ron, they started interrogating her. "What was that all about?"

"Dean just likes me and I was being nice, anyways, maybe I want to be with him. We'll just have to see what happens." 

The guys couldn't see what was happening to their best friend. One day she was depressed, hardly eating and crying constantly, the next she was happy, pigging out and getting felt all over by Dean! Whatever it was, they would eventually find out. Hoping that it would happen soon, they said "Goodbye" to her as they headed for Divination. 


	4. Two Guys in One Day

**Chapter 4**

**Two Guys in One Day**

            Hermione was relaxing in the library a few hours later. She couldn't apprehend what she had done earlier that day. But it was about to get way more interesting tonight. Her legs were crossed and she was lying back in the soft, cozy armchair. Everyone in the library was watching her. The guys were nearly drooling, while the girls were shooting icy looks over their shoulders. 

            _I am better with men than women, _thought Hermione. She decided that it was about time she left, since dinner would be starting any minute. She packed her bags in her book bag and left the library.

            The halls were dark and drafty. They didn't look like a place you wanted to be. 

            Someone whistled loudly behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Justin Fletchley standing in the hall, leaning on his arm against the wall.

            An evil look spread across her face. _Now just watch me work!_ She started walking slowly towards him, swinging her hips side to side and pushing her chest out as far as she could, but still keeping it natural. 

            "I get the feeling that you like my skirt," said Hermione teasingly. 

            "The problem is that I can't decide if I like your skirt or your shirt better, but there is one thing I know for sure. I would like them much better if you weren't wearing them right now."

            _Oh my God, I can't believe he just said that! He really wants me bad, doesn't he?_

            "It sounds like you know what you want" she said as she leaned in towards Justin, who was now leaning his back against the wall.

            "Oh, I do," he answered, with a longing tone in his voice.

            "Maybe you should do something about it then," attempted to say Hermione but before she was able to finish, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into his body for a long, sweet kiss.

            Justin was a good kisser, but he wasn't as good as Draco was. He grabbed her butt with his powerful hands and squeezed it. 

            When they finally pulled away, he started kissing her down her neck. It felt so good. Then he went down to her cleavage and softly let his lips embrace it. 

            Hermione began to moan. She couldn't believe that her plan was working. That she could do that to guys and get away with it.

            She let her head fall sideways while he was still busy with her chest.  

            At that moment Hermione saw Dean standing there and staring at them. He was raging mad! Dean started running down the hall.  Hermione pulled away from Justin, telling him "Don't worry about this. I'll explain later. I'll see you tomorrow, baby," she gave him another teasing kiss and squeezed his package. 

            He was left there wandering how the prettiest and hottest girl in school could have just done that with him. He couldn't wait until he saw her again. _Man, I think I am falling for Hermione Granger! It's going to be very hott!_

            "Dean!" Hermione yelled after him. "Please wait! I can explain!"

            He stopped and turned around. "Why were you making out with Fletchley? I thought you wanted me!" He said with pain in his voice and practically screaming at her.

            "Please, honey, don't get mad! I don't love him, I love you! I want you!"

            "I don't think I can trust you anymore! You are different than what I thought you were. What happened to the old Hermione? She would never do a thing like that."

            That was right. The old Hermione would have never played two guys at the same time. The old Hermione would have never made out with anyone she didn't have feelings for. The old Hermione would have never been able to find fun in hurting people. But she wasn't the person she used to be anymore. She had been hurt, hurt very badly. Now the only thing she cared for was revenge, no matter who she had to harm in the way. She would get back at Draco for doing this to her. 

            "Please hear me out!" She rested her hands on his chest. He trembled. "It was a stupid bet! Lavender said that she was hotter than me and that she could get Fletchley before I could, so I proved her wrong! It's just one of those things a girl has got to do! Please understand!"

            "So that didn't mean anything to you then?"

            "No!"

            "But he was all over you! I can't help thinking that you want him!"  
  
            "Oh, honey, you are all I want!"

            At the sound of those words, he grabbed her as and pulled her in tightly. They started kissing. If that was Draco, I would have run my fingers through his gorgeous hair, kiss him like there was no tomorrow and I would always feel safe and warm…_Damn you! You are smooching with the second guy today! They were both hot! Stop thinking about him. You can have any guy in school! _

            He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept on kissing. 

            "Well, well, well, why don't you two get a room?" said Draco Malfoy as he was walking past them on his way down to dinner.

            "Looks like someone is getting jealous, cause he hasn't gotten any lately," said Hermione with a smirk. Draco was speechless. He couldn't just let Dean kiss her like that, suck on her neck and boobs, or could her? _Am I sensing a little jealousness here? Get a hold of yourself, Draco! You are the most wanted man in school, and probably the whole world actually, but that's not the point! Anyways, you already had her, remember? He thought as he walked away and left the sweaty couple in the dark hallway go about their business._

            "So, are we still on for tonight?" asked Hermione in a seductive voice.

            Dean kissed her deeply.

            _I'll take that as a Yes, _thought Hermione, proud of herself. 

­­­­­­­­­­-_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! I hope you like that! If you did, Please Review! This writing business is turning out to be fun! I want to write all the time! This should be good news to you, since it means that I will be updating again probably tomorrow or the next day.  Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review!

Thanks,

Dream-Siren


	5. Growing Jealousy

**Chapter 5**

**Growing Jealousy**

            Hermione was having dinner with her two best friends. Tonight they had steak, chicken pot pie, hamburgers and pizza, which was nothing compared to their desert. It consisted of brownie sundaes, New York cheesecake, chocolate chip cookies and chocolate covered strawberries.

            The Great Hall was filled with loud chatter. Harry and Ron were excited about Quidditch practice starting tomorrow. As you probably already know, Harry is the Gryffindor Seeker and well as the new captain, and Ron is the Gryffindor Keeper. 

            "We are going to work on a new strategy this year!" said Harry excitedly with his mouth full. You could see little pieces of chocolate chip cookies being swallowed up by his mouth. Not a pretty sight. "I have been reading books about it all summer!"

            "That's great Harry," answered Ron. "We'll beat Slytherin for sure."

            "I only hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow."

            "Is Quidditch all you guys ever talk about?" snapped Hermione.

            "No, we talk about…food, girls, Quiditch, girls, and did I mention girls?" answered Ron with a smirk on his face.

            Dean passed by as he was heading up to the common room and squeezed Hermione's shoulders. When she turned around, he gave her a quick kiss on the nose and left.

            Ron and Harry had disgusted looks on their faces. "What was that all about?"

            _I'm just turning Dean on, but I don't like him_ is what Hermione wanted to say but she managed to hold it back and instead said "Dean and I are just friends."

            "Hermione, Harry and I have been friends with you for five years and you have never kissed us! I can say that I regret that very much, but you barely know him! I would say that you are more like "close friends", if you don't want to use the word boyfriend."

            "Even if we are 'close friends', I don't know how that has anything to do with you two!"

            "We are your friends, you can tell us!"

            "Chill out! You guys get excited over nothing! Anyways, I should be heading up to my room to finish my homework. I'll see you guys later!"

            "Bye Hermione."

            "Good night!"

            Hermione left the Great Hall, with the eyes of the majority of the male student body on her. 

            _You idiot, what is wrong with you? She is a stupid mudblood…but a real pretty one, with some nice bosoms*, and the hottest girl in school! Who cares? _It was after dinner and Draco found himself in his bed, thinking about Hermione. _So, who am I doing tonight?_

            Draco was Head Boy. The only thing that divided his and Hermione's rooms was the Head Library and a larger common room.

            He replayed the conversation he had with his closest friend, Blaise Zabini, earlier that day:

Flashback:

            "You seem quiet," said Blaise about ten minutes into dinner. 

            "I'm just not feeling well. That's all," lied Draco.

            At that moment, Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall, looking a little sweaty.

            "Now, I want me some of that," had said Blaise once he saw what Draco was staring at. "You know what I would do to that girl? I would…"

            "Please keep that information to yourself, Blaise."

            "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone was falling for her…"

            "What? Who? Does she like him?

            "I've just proved my point! What happened to the untouchable man? I mean your reputation is at stake here," said Blaise with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

            "I don't like her, and I don't have any intention of starting to."

            "So you won't mind me if I get me some of that then?"

            "No, of course not! Why would I mind? Go for it!" said Draco through gritted teeth, clenching his fists under the table without realizing it.

End Flashback

            No matter how much he denied it, Draco couldn't ignore the fact that he was starting to like Hermione. _But she could never like me, not after all I did to her!_ He remembered how hurt she had been. Betrayed by him when she had loved him for so long! No matter what he did, he knew that he had to get her back.

            Hermione took her clothes off. She was going to change into something else for tonight. After all, she had some business to take care of with Dean. Oh man, he had been so excited, just to think of what she had to do to him made her feel sad. But she had to go through with it.

            Hermione looked at herself in the mirror while only wearing underwear. _I am pretty, I have a great, lean body, why doesn't Draco like me? What's wrong with me? It's my fault that he didn't want to be with me!_

            But little did she know, that at the same time, the man she couldn't stop thinking about, couldn't get her off his mind either. It was only 10:30, and Dean wouldn't be coming for another hour and a half. She decided to write in her diary.

                 Dear diary,

     So much has happened today! I don't know where to begin! I flirted a lot with Dean in Transfiguration and complimented him on his 'Big' muscles. Not that they aren't, it's just that when you are sizing everyone up to Draco, it's kind of hard to fill his shoes. I asked him to come up to my room at midnight. He was so excited. He stood up for me in front of Malfoy. Then on my way down to dinner, Justin Fletchley stopped me in the hall, told me that he wanted to see me naked and made out with me. Somehow Dean wound up in the same hall, at the wrong time and saw us. I told Justin that I would explain this later and ran after Dean down the hall. He was really hurt, but I made up some story about Lavender and I making a bet about who could get Fletchley first, and I won, obviously. So, I made out with him then, but Draco managed to stumble onto us and made some rude comment. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous. Maybe I still have feelings for him? No, that's not it. I just don't want to get hurt again. But wait, aren't I supposed to be causing all the pain and misery among boys? Yes, so I will make him feel my pain ten times worse!

     How about making a list of my victims or knowing in advance who I'm going to go after? Sure, that sounds a bit more like me. I don't know about my whole list now, but I think that tomorrow is the day I am going to go for Blaise Zabini. He is close to Draco. That will be more personal to him, and you gotta hit him where it hurts, baby! I remember Blaise making fun of me because I was flat up until last year. I'll show him who's flat. That would be easy, I saw him checking me out today. I want to go and take a shower before Dean comes.

          Good Night

            Hermione put her diary away and went into the shower. The hot water felt so good on her bare skin, that Hermione wished she could always stay like that. She lied back in the bathtub and let the hot water fall on top of her. It was so relaxing that she almost fell asleep, but decided to get out before it actually happened.

            Hermione got out of the bath tub and dried herself off with a soft, light pink towel. _I should swim some laps tomorrow. I ate way too much today! Shoot, what am I going to wear? I have to look nice, but not too special. This isn't for anyone I love. I'll just wear the same tank top and skirt I wore that night with Draco. The same tank top he had thrown on the floor, carelessly._

            The time slowly slipped away as Hermione thought about Draco and how angry he made her.

            Without her even noticing, Dean had come in and was just watching her as she lay on her bed. _God, isn't she the most amazing thing?_

            "Hello Hermione," he said gently and she stood up abruptly. Hermione wasn't aware that there was anyone else in the room. She climbed off the bed and walked over to him.

            "So, how is my big boy tonight? In need of a little attention? Cause I know I am." 

            "Yes, that is precisely why I came over!"

            "Let me ask you something," said Hermione, "what do you see in me?"

            "I think you are smart," answered Dean and kissed her nose, "beautiful," he kissed her lips, "sexy," he sucked on her neck, "and most of all, seductive," he said as he started coming down to her chest.

            They walked back until they reached her dresser. Dean picked her up and put her on it. He positioned his hands on her waist. Then Dean took his mouth off her chest and started kissing her on the lips. It was slow and intense.

            She placed his hands on her boobs. Dean began to caress them. _I am enjoying this more than I thought I would. _He took her tank top off, leaving just a bra. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Then Hermione unbuckled his belt while he was kissing her shoulder and taking the straps off, so they would hang loosely at her sides. 

            Dean laid his hands on her thighs and started moving them up.

            Just as they were in the heat of the moment, someone opened the door. Hermione and Dean turned around and gasped at the sight of the man standing by it.  

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, guys, I hope you liked it. More will be coming soon. Tell me what you think! 

(bosoms) this is dedicated to Lil BoObiEs (the word that is, not the chapter)

Venedy: I give all the credit to you for coming up with the idea of using Blaise as a victim

            ScRibBLrOfDeEaMs: I love your comments, what are you taking about? Especially since they are longer than most other people's 

            Black Tear: what is OOC?

            Dangerous Enchantess: Took your advice and made it rated R


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6**

**Memories**

            "What are you doing here?" said Hermione in an irritated voice as she jumped off the dresser and pulled her bra straps up on her shoulders.  Dean placed his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder at an attempt to show Draco who Hermione's man was.  She pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss, keeping her eyes on Malfoy. For once, he almost looked...emotional. There was pain in his gray, unforgiving eyes. This made her feel so good inside, she was finally starting to get revenge on him. 

            "I just needed some help with my History of Magic homework," he pointed out. Dean's hands were riding up Hermione's stomach and wrapping around her breasts, "but I can see that you are kind of busy," he said in disgust motioning towards the two of them kissing, no longer did his eyes show emotion.        

            Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked at Draco disbelievingly, "You need help with your homework at 12:20, in the middle of the night?"

            Anyone else would have done the total opposite, but Malfoy stuck up his nose, looked down on them as if they were a piece of scum, and said "Well, I better get going, I don't want Ms. Parkinson to wait all alone in my room." He turned around and calmly closed the door behind him.

            _Yeah, Draco, you think you fooled me? I could see the pain in your eyes. That moment was priceless and don't pretend for even a second that the comment about Pansy got you out of hot water, unless anyone was stupid enough to believe it…_

            "Eww…This is disgusting! Malfoy and Parkinson! She looks uglier than a witch, and she's got the nose to prove it!" Dean cackled.

_            I can't believe this! Out of all the guys in the school, I picked the dumbest one! At least I won't feel that bad when I'm dumping him. _

            "Now where were we?" Hermione said, trying not to sound too exasperated, wanting to get this over with. 

            "Right here," answered Dean with an evil grin on his face, placing his hands on her boobs.

            Hermione laughed. It wasn't a true one though. She hadn't really laughed since…Not even Harry and Ron could make her chuckle. It was all a big pretense. 

            They walked over to the bed. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her and undid her bra. He slowly pulled it off, exposing her bare breasts. 

            _I can't believe this! She is fucking that idiot? What does she see in him? I made a fool out of myself with that whole Parkinson thing. They must think that I'm humping her right now! Oh, God, no! I think I'm going to be scarred for life just from thinking about this!_

Draco was sitting in the dark hall, right outside Hermione's "apartment". It was decorated in the Gryffindor colors, red and gold, with a big lion drawn on each side of the walls. It was so big that it went from the floor, all the way to the ceiling. There was a sofa on which he was sitting on right now, restless. 

He had cast a spell to see through the wall, and was watching Hermione and Dean getting it on. It looked like Dean didn't even know what to do with girls, especially with a woman like Hermione. She was lying down on the bed, while Dean was kissing her down from her neck, all the way to her abs, and kept going lower. Draco had to turn away when Dean started to take her underwear off. He couldn't bear to look at this sight. What was Hermione thinking? Didn't she know that she wasn't right for him? She had to be with Draco. It was meant to be! _God, why was I so stupid? I guess it is true that you never love something until it's gone! Why did I have to learn that the hard way!_

This enraged Draco. Hermione had hurt him. He would make her jealous. That would bring her back. Even though he wanted to think this through, he was in no condition to ponder about it right now. Tears started falling down his eyes. Draco reversed the spell, and ran out of the corridor, through the Head library, the common room and into the hall where his "apartment" was.

Malfoy ran into his room, a little out of breath. This one was decorated in green and silver, with serpent wallpaper and matching drapes over the large windows. They overlooked the Quidditch field which was just as dark right now, as he felt inside. He lay down on his bed, not even bothering to change, and cried himself to sleep.

Dean and Hermione were breathing hard. "Man, wasn't that great?" he said, still out of breath.

            _You gotta be joking, right? _

            Trying not to sound mean, because it wasn't time to break his heart yet, she answered "Yes, honey, I've never had better!" Hermione wanted him to leave, "Dean, I am truly sorry, but you have to leave now! We could get into a lot of trouble if you are found here, or if your bed is empty in the morning."

            "OK, whatever you say, pumpkin," Dean kissed her, their tongues battling. He got up, she could see his skimpy little body. _He must way around 170, which isn't a lot for his 5'11 frame. Draco is so much bigger than that. Ok, so I'm exaggerating, his body wasn't skimpy, but still, Draco's was 50 times better._

            Dean picked up his clothes off the floor, and put them on, Hermione still watching. That made him a little nervous, so he blushed. _Draco__ wasn't like that. He liked his body being admired, not that I was admiring Dean's…_

            He whispered "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, baby", leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, and left. He wasn't as graceful as Draco, either.

            _Am I a slut? _Hermione thought to herself. She got up, took her dirty sheets off the bed, putting them in the hamper where the house elves would pick them up. Then she took some clean sheets and pillowcases out of her closet, and put them on her king size bed. 

            Hermione went into the shower. She wanted to wash away all of the impurities from this night, all the places he had touched and kissed her. She wanted to wash his smell off her body. Hermione leaned her back against the wall and slid down into the bath tub, tears in her eyes. _Why does it have to be like this? What if he is really sleeping with Pansy right now? Hehe, wouldn't people think this is funny if they saw me like this? I can imagine the headlines… "Seductive by day, Broken-inside in the shower". Nice, huh? Why does it have to be like this? I don't care if I die young, as long as I can spend at least one day in Draco's arms!_

            __

            Ten minutes later, Hermione was back in her clean bed. All the lights were out. Her room didn't look so cozy now. The window was open, letting the cool breeze in. It was relaxing. Its rhythmic sound almost took Hermione's mind off of Draco, but it didn't quite work. She was very tired. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms and never wake up again. Draco was so much better at it than Dean. _Most girls would, in fact prefer Draco's 10 inches over Dean's 7 inches. There is no arguing about that. Fuck, am I ever going to find someone better than him? I can't like him forever. But why do I still like him after all he did to me?_

Flashback

            Hermione woke up in a strange bed. This definitely didn't look like her room in Hogwarts, nor her room back at home. It was a muggle room. The color of the walls was a fiery orange, the fireplace was still burning. There was a large bookcase against one of the walls. How come she hadn't noticed any of this last night? Oh, she had been a little preoccupied. This looked like a master bedroom, but whose house was she in? Sunrays had come in through the window, shining on her bed. She turned over, and to her surprise found Draco lying beside her. She remembered about the previous night, the party. It had been wild!  

_I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Most girls would just dream about having Draco, but the majority of them would never have him, because he is mine! _She just loved the way his hair always looked nice, even when he woke up in the morning. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Draco was lying on his back, his right arm hanging off the bed, and his left, resting upon his chest. The blanket was barely up to his abs. _Isn't__ this the best looking man ever? Hermione thought as she ran her hand slowly from his six pack to his chest, savoring every curve.  He had the cutest nipples! She was just about to touch them when…_

Draco jerked awake and opened his eyes. Hermione's hand was still on his chest. 

"Good morning, love," said Hermione happier than she had ever been.

He took her hand and pushed it off his chest. "Good morning to you, too." _Man, another one fell in love with me. What is it with these girls? Can't any of them resist me?_

"Do you want to hang out today?" she said, grabbing his hand and gently kissing it.

"Umm, no!" Draco answered firmly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione was getting upset.

"Nothing. Why do you think that I am going to go out with you now? All we did was have sex."

He got out of bed, stretching, he was so lean and sexy, Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him.  He grabbed his blue shirt off the chair he had neatly laid it on the previous night, and put it on. He buttoned it up, slowly hiding his six pack, looking at her with his piercing, gray eyes. Then he put his faded, baggy jeans on, and buckled up his belt. 

"So last night was a game to you? You don't love me?"

"I could never love you! I don't love! What makes you think that you are different than any of the other girls?"

Hermione felt as if she was about to burst into tears, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She curled up in a ball, hugging the blanket, not able to comprehend how her life could change so dramatically in just a few moments.

"But if you want something for last night," Draco said, while pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it and tossed a 50 dollar bill on the bed, in front of Hermione. "This is for last night," he said with a smirk across his face, "Don't worry, you'll get over me…someday" he added as he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione crying.

End Flashback

            Hermione had felt used. She felt dirty, useless. That was the most rotten thing Malfoy could have done to make her feel that cheap. It was the biggest reason for her hatred towards him. He had made her feel like a whore, and she hated that feeling with all her soul. 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hey guys, Hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long to write it! Please review and tell me how you liked it! Remember, reviews are my inspiration, there better be lots of them!


	7. One Down, Lots to Go

**Chapter 7**

**One Down, Lots to Go**

            Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall, a little after breakfast had started. Today she was wearing a navy blue schoolgirl skirt, that was shorter than yesterday's, if it was even possible, a pair of black high heels with a dangerously tall arch and a red spaghetti strap top, with a lace trim on the top, where her chest was and on the bottom, around her waist.

            You could see her well defined abs, which were to die for, combined with the bronze tan she had gotten that summer. Hermione's legs were firm and lean, long and tan. Just the way every guy wanted them. _Every guy except Draco, that is. He was obviously way too good for me. _

            She had woke up a little earlier that morning to go swimming in the pool for the Head girl and Head boy. After all, Hermione did have to make up for all the food she had yesterday, even though she had helped herself in burning some of those calories with Dean last night. _Is that supposed to be a joke? He was so lame. He couldn't do anything. I am positive that he wouldn't even be able to name some private parts of the female body…_

            Her morning swim had been refreshing. She loved water, the way it felt around her body. How it wrapped around her, engulfed her, never letting go, cold and inviting at the same time. Hermione loved the way it ran through her fingers. 

            It was unusually cold in here, even for this drafty castle. It made her wish that she had put warm clothes on this morning. _No, what I really need is a man. Someone to love me and someone I can feel safe with. Someone to satisfy me. Someone I could never grow tired of._

            "Man, it's so cold in here!" said Hermione out loud to herself, shivering. She ran her hands up and down her arms.

            "I'm sure that Dean wouldn't mind keeping you warm," answered Draco's voice from behind the shadows in the hall. She jumped up. She wasn't aware that there was anyone else there with her.

            A moment later she had settled down. "You know what, Draco, I think that it might work, after all, at least Dean has a bit of warmth in his body. He also has feelings and shares them with people," Hermione said, looking deeply into Malfoy's eyes, searching for any emotion. She wasn't able to see any. His eyes were their usual solid gray, as cold as ice. 

            "So you're trying to say that I don't have feelings?" he looked at her, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. He of course already knew that he wasn't emotional, or at least he tried not to be, thanks to a certain father of his, but he couldn't let her know that. 

            "I am not trying to say it. I am saying it," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, "how come you have never let anyone close to you? I am sure that even Blaise doesn't even know anything about the real Malfoy."

            "Tell me something, Granger," Draco said with a blank look in his cold, gray eyes, "how is that any of your business?"

            "Why don't you tell me whose business it is then?" she crossed her arms and stepped towards him.

            "I don't have to tell you anything, Granger."

            "Alright, do what you wish, but I just want to let you know that I'm always willing to help…" she said, her voice trailing off. Draco's eyes widened and then his expression softened a bit.

            "Just like you were willing to help last night?" he said without thinking, but after those words had sunk in, he quickly added, "Thanks, Granger," in the nicest tone he could muster. 

            Hermione turned around and left, swinging her hips from side to side. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her ass. "Bye," he muttered. She just raised her hand dismissively. He loved the way her hair looked, curls bouncing up and down as she walked, placing one leg in front of the other. She walked with her head up, back straight and chest raised in confidence. He couldn't stop looking at her until she walked around the corner.

_Later that day…_

            "Oh, baby," yelled Hermione as he took her tank top off. 

            "You know what?" asked Justin. Hermione shook her head. "You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," he said, with love in his eyes. "You know what else?"

            "Nope," Hermione said, licking her lips.

            "You look even more beautiful without anything on."

            "How do you know that, honey, if you still haven't finished undressing me? I still have my bra and my skirt left," she said teasingly.

            "I know." He looked more sure of himself than he had ever been. 

            Hermione and Justin Fletchley were kissing on her bed during lunch. They had only been at it for a few minutes, but things were already getting hot and steamy. They had left Defense Against the Dark Arts together and somehow ended up on the bed in her room.

            Justin pulled away from the kiss. "What was that thing with Dean about yesterday?" _Hopefully she isn't dating him. That would be kind of gross. He is a little wimp, and very inexperienced, and anyways, I have a much better body than he does. I am overall more qualified to date her._

            "Nothing, really," Hermione said sweetly, with her enchanting voice, "Dean has liked me for quite a while, but since I didn't share his feelings, I told him that I didn't have time for a boyfriend. He got really upset when he saw us making out in the hall. I think I really hurt his feelings."

            _Ooo__, so he likes my woman, huh? How come he never told me, though?  She should have been a bit more harsh with him, but wait, he's one of my friends, that would be kind of mean. No, it wouldn't! "So, who do you like then?"_

            "It's a secret," she said as she ran her hand up from her knee to her hip, causing her skirt to ride up, exposing her thigh.

            "Well, what do I have to do to find out?" he said, coming closer to her face and looking deeply into her eyes.

            "Just give me all you've got, baby," Hermione said and leaned in towards him for a long kiss. She could only hope that all Justin had was better than all Dean had. 

            Then she pushed Justin onto his back, so that he way lying on the middle of the bed. Hermione sat up on top of him, her butt pressing against his most valuable possession. "Is there something in you pants, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked. He didn't answer, he just laughed. _That's what I thought._

Her legs were spread around to his sides, so that he could somewhat look up her skirt. She wiggled her ass a little, as if trying to find a comfortable position, watching him get even more excited from the friction of her butt on his package. She bent down and started kissing his chest, at the same time running her hands over it. Hermione kissed him all the way down to his abs, then sat up straight. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders, and onto Justin's stomach. He picked it up and smelled it, inhaling so deeply that his chest rose about an inch. 

"I'm keeping this," he said, and put the lacy red bra into his back pocket.

Hermione started to unbuckle his belt when…

"Hermione, I brought you some lunch since you didn't come down," said a voice on the other side of the door, gradually getting louder. "Maybe after that we can do something, you know, I will get better!"

The doorknob turned. Hermione knew that voice, she knew it all too well…

"I thought you weren't feeling…" he said as he opened the door and gasped in shock. Hermione looked towards Justin who had a what-the-hell expression across his face.

Hello dear readers. Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry it was a little short, but I wanted to get it out to you as fast as I could, taking in consideration that I have been studying my ass off for finals all week. I just took my last final today and decided that you guys have had enough torture, waiting for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review on your way out. IM me at kittykat5538 if you have any comments or if you want to talk.


	8. Heartbreaker

**Chapter 8**

            The boy at the door stepped into the room. His eyes widened. Up until that point he wasn't aware that your emotions could change so dramatically. From feeling so happy, thinking that nothing go wrong, to feeling almost suicidal. There was nothing he could say…he was speechless at the sight of Justin and Hermione half naked. 

            Justin snapped out of the shock and frantically searched for the shirt to cover up her bare chest with. When he found it, he put it up against her breasts.

            "Don't bother, I've already seen them," said the boy at the door. _How could she do that to me? _"How could you do that to me?" he asked in a trembling voice, "I know that I wasn't that good at it, but I will eventually get better!"

            "I'm sorry, but I've moved on. I'm with Justin now…"Hermione looked over to Justin with a smirk on her face. 

            "Wait, hold up," Justin exclaimed, sitting up so fast that Hermione fell back onto the bed. She had a hard time keeping her shirt on with one of her arms as she used the other one to try and balance herself onto the soft mattress. "When exactly did this happen?" he added quizzically as he moved his index finger from Hermione to the boy.

            "As a matter of fact…" began Hermione before…

            "Last night…" he said, giving her a somewhat cold look. But you could still see the pain in his eyes. 

            "Aww, man, I am outa here!" Justin was getting mad. _What am I? A toy to her? His face was burning red. _

            _Good job, idiot. You just cost me some good banging! Are you happy now. But on the other hand, he really likes me, so that broke his heart. Awww, how sad. Can we get a tissue over here? _Hermione thought as her shocked expression changed to an annoyed one.

            He jumped off the bed and searched for his shirt. He found it laying on the floor. Justin put it on as he was leaving, buttoning it up. He was so angry with her for two-timing him. _What a fuckin' idiot? You should have got the picture last night when she ran after that retarded fool._ But no matter how angry he was, he still wanted to taste her, feel her chest rising and falling against his and finish what they had been interrupted while doing. 

            He closed the portrait leading to the Head dormitories behind him. It was a beautiful painting. Most of the picture was covered by a tumultuous sea, high waves banging violently against rocks on the coast of an uninhabited island. It was dark and stormy with lightning flickering every now and then. On the cliffs were resting three siren. They were the most beautiful women anyone had ever seen. The one on the left was sitting with her legs dangling into the ocean. The waves would come up periodically and wash her feet in the cold, uninviting water. Her hair was blonde and straight. Its wet ends went down to her breasts, gently wrapping around them as if trying to cover up the most perfect woman on the planet. All three were wearing swimsuits made out of leafs from the forest on the island behind them. The siren in the middle had wild red, untamed hair. It flowed down to her lower back, and matched her full, red, unimaginable lips. She had her legs crossed and was making circles with the leg that was on top. The siren on the right had black, ebony hair. It was as dark as the night and flew down to her shoulders, gently being blown around by the wind. She looked the smartest of the three. They were singing to a ship in the distance. There were piles on skulls and bones among the rocks. A fate to all that heard their sweet, eerie, intoxicating song.

            As he walked away from the portrait, Justin felt tears fall down his cheeks. They filled up his eyes and he wasn't able to see anything. All of the sudden he ran into something soft. 

            "Watch it, Fletchley," hissed the blonde boy, before he went back to giving the password to the siren guarding his dormitory.

            _That's weird. What's Fletchley doing here? _Draco walked through the common room, and towards Hermione's bedroom where he could hear someone yelling. It was dark in here. The heavy curtains were closed, letting not even a single ray of light in. He was now standing in the hall where he had watched Dean and Hermione last night. Draco saw Dean standing in the doorway. He looked as if his top was about to blow off. He was clenching his fists.

            "…but I thought you wanted me…" Dean whimpered, looking towards the sport where Hermione's bed was. 

            "You think that just because I slept with you it means that I will be yours forever and live with you in sickness and in health from this day on?" Dean was speechless, he couldn't even nod his head. He just stared at her, tears gathering up in his eyes. She saw his tragic and hopeful expression and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

            "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy last night, because I know you did!"

            "You know what, Dean?" she said raising her eyebrows, "last night was the worst experience of my life! You could never satisfy me!" Hermione said, increasing the volume of her voice with every word.

            "But…but…but…" Dean muttered.

            "But what?" interrupted Hermione.

            "…but…I love you!" he said at a last attempt to get her back.

            "Hahaha…you love me, do you?" she said in an evil voice.

            "Ya…" he muttered, nervously tapping his right foot and staring down at the ground.

            "Love is garbage…love makes people weak…love is for fools…I don't love!" Hermione was now talking so loud that she was almost yelling.

            Dean couldn't pick his head up and look at her any longer. She had hurt him bad! He felt as if she had ripped his heart out, ran it through a paper shredder and fed it to the dogs. He had never felt so much emotion before. Dean couldn't see where he was going. From crying so much, he didn't even notice Draco Malfoy in the hallway in front of Hermione's bedroom. But he didn't care anymore…he didn't care about anything, except the torturing pain he couldn't get rid of. Running through the halls, he stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail on accident. Everything was so blurry to him…the halls, the portraits, the students. Somehow he ended up outside, in the storm, running towards the Forbidden Forest. 

            Once he realized where he was, which happened when he saw a couple giant spiders closing in on him, he screamed and ran in the opposite direction back towards the castle. He couldn't comprehend how something so beautiful could have turned into the worst thing that ever happened to him in his life. Dean couldn't get his mind off of Hermione, and how she was perfect in every way. He couldn't help loving her even after everything she had done to him. There was no way he would attend any classes in the afternoon. He just wanted to go up to his room and cry.

            Draco was standing in the corridor right outside Hermione's bedroom, her door was still open. Dean had run past him just a few moments ago, crying like a little baby. Draco's jaw was open in shock. He couldn't believe how Hermione had treated him. _Actually, it's perfectly excusable…_he thought to himself…_Dean is an idiot, a retard, he was stupid enough to think that Hermione was in his league, that he would actually make her want to stay with him, but he couldn't .I guess he dug his own grave, huh? That still wasn't enough to explain what had just happened. Draco had witnessed two guys run out of her room, crying for their mommies! __Ooohh__, our little Granger is all grown up and breaking boys' hearts? He thought with a little grin on his face._

            Hermione appeared at the door, wearing a short skirt, and covering her breasts with the top she had worn earlier that day. She was surprised to see Draco standing right outside her door. She shot him a cold look, "What do you think you are doing here?"

            "I was just…uhh…" stuttered Malfoy. What was she doing to him? He, The Draco Malfoy stuttering in front of a girl? Well, that was unheard of! Was he falling under her spell?

            "Ya…I'm listening…" said Hermione in a bored voice.

            "I heard someone yelling so I came to see what was up." Draco answered, looking concerned. _That was close…I can't ever do that again, it's a sign of weakness and I can't let her see that._

            Hermione's expression softened a bit. "That was really sweet of you," she said in a purring voice and moved closer to him. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. His mouth was so close to hers, hovering above it, lips almost touching. Draco brought his mouth towards hers, but just before their lips met she turned her head a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," whispered Hermione. Draco was left hanging with his mouth open and eyes closed. 

            Hermione turned around, walked back into her room, and shut the door behind her, not looking at Draco, who was very close to drooling on himself. 

­­­­­Hey! Another chapter up! I just want to say thank you to all of you that have been reviewing my story! Especially to those of you who come back and read more. Thank you so much! Reviews are so inspiring! I can only hope that you like this chapter! 


	9. Lame Guys

**Chapter 9**

**Lame Guys**

            Hermione closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it, letting her head gently fall back. Her arms dropped down to her sides, the shirt they were keeping up fell down to the floor. She sighed heavily. She had been less than an inch away from Draco's mouth. He had wanted to kiss her. _I am getting to him. I need to make a lot more guys like me before I do something with him. I have got to hit him hard with Blaise, though, and I know the perfect moment for it! He will be so hurt! I just need to make sure that I can stand up against Draco and keep my feelings for him on the low until I get back at him at what he did to me. Hermione could still picture the 50 dollar bill laying on the bed by a crying, broken down girl on a strange bed. She had promised herself that she would revenge that, and unlike back then, now she was strong enough to go through with it. _Men are just like slaves, you have to use them so they will do anything for you. Sometimes they seem so helpless. I think I really hurt Dean and Justin today. It felt good to get some of the rage that has building up inside of me for so long, out in the open. It felt as if I said to them the things that I had wanted to say to Draco for so long. _Yes, she had wanted to say those things to him for what seemed like an eternity, but she had also wanted to do other naughty things with him. How could she like him and want to hurt him so much at the same time? _

            Draco was staring at the closed door, leading to Hermione's room. He had wanted to feel her lips against his so much, her body pressed up against his. _Oh, man, she's turning out to be a bigger player than I am! I just can't help myself! She is the hottest girl in school, and she is adding up to be someone worth my time, even though she is a mudblood. The other girls are so different, begging on their knees for me to give them the time of day, but she is not like that. She doesn't seem to want me. That was just a tease back there. Hermione Granger would never kiss me, not after what I did to her. I have to admit that it was low, but I was an idiot!  I just enjoyed playing with them, the way they would crawl back to me, telling me there was no point in living after they've had me. A smirk appeared on his face at the thought of that. Draco only did that at an attempt to fill the loneliness inside him. Nobody loved him. He felt the need to sleep with girls, hoping that it would fill the huge hole in his heart. It obviously hadn't worked, and he had obviously messed up with the wrong girl.__  Draco turned around and slowly walked back out of the Head dormitories. His legs were shaking under his weight. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she had almost kissed him. __Oh, what the hell? I am acting like a little schoolgirl! Draco Malfoy doesn't fall for girls! They drool over me! It's all right; I won't let myself slip again._

            Hermione quickly picked her shirt up off the floor and put it on, realizing that it was almost time for double Potions with Slytherin. _Oh great! My favorite house and teacher all in the same class! How will I ever contain my enthusiasm? At least there was one positive thing about this…Draco would be there.__ She would have time to seduce Seamus Finnigan and make Malfoy jealous at the same time. __I am so bad! I can't wait until dinner, which was right after Potions. Hermione was a little hungry, due to the lack of lunch, for obvious reasons. _

            When she walked into the Potions classroom ten minutes later, she found to her surprise that Dean wasn't taking up his usual seat, next to Seamus. As a matter of fact, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Not thinking much of it, she walked over and took the empty seat by Seamus, saying Hello to Harry and Ron on the way, who were excited about their first Quiddtich practice of the season tonight after dinner.  They chatted animatedly and didn't pay much attention to Hermione. 

            Hermione sat down next to Seamus Finnigan and immediately sat up in her chair. Her skirt rode up even higher on her slender thighs. Seamus' eyes widened at the sight of her legs. _Works every time! Now that I've got his attention…_

            "Hey, Seamus," said Hermione after she turned towards him, flipping her hair in the process. 

            "Hi, Hermione," he answered and took a good look at her, "You look great today ." A little blush appeared across his cheeks. 

            "I only look good today?" she asked teasingly.

            Hermione noticed Draco walk into the classroom. He looked for a seat and found one a couple rows behind her. He would be sitting with Blaise Zabini, his best friend. Draco walked like a god. It looked like as if he was floating above the floor, rather than walking, with his chin up, and that sexy smirk on his face. He acted as if he owned the place. She could see a couple of girls resting their heads on their hands, looking up at him dreamily, and thinking about the day he would actually talk to them. 

            "No, I mean, you always look good," he said with a smile, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

            _Is if I didn't know that! _Hermione was starting to act like Draco, snobby and thinking that she was too good for everybody. She no longer cared who she hurt, because she didn't see any point in doing anything else.  She forced a smile on her face, he was flattering her of course and said, "Thank you, Seamus," in a purring voice. 

            Professor Snape walked into the room, banging the door shut behind him. He walked quickly to the front of the classroom. He had the usual constipated expression across his face, and his eyes, black as the night, were always so cold and unforgiving. They appeared to be hollow, engulfed by his dark circles. It made you wonder what he had done to become this person, what had happened to him to shape him into this mean, uncaring man. He was taller than most the students, standing at 6 feet, and very intimidating. Snape was all dressed in black, as usual. Black robes, black shirt, black pants, black shoes. His hair was even black. Some of the students made jokes about his heart being black. That was quite amusing to most of them, since the only ones he was a little nice to, were from his own house, Slytherin. In his view, the best student with the most potential was Draco Malfoy, which everyone thought was because his father, Lucius Malfoy and Snape were on a first name basis and he was an ex death eater, just like Malfoy. Draco had never let the professor down, unless it was when he was competing with Harry Potter, the Golden Boy. Potter was his archenemy. They had been challenging themselves ever since they first laid eyes upon each other. 

  
            Harry Potter was the most famous guy in the entire wizarding world, you could say. After repeatedly defeating Lord Voldemort, everyone saw him as their hero. Harry was 6'2. He had brown, chestnut hair, which was always messy, despite all his efforts to tame it down. During the years, it had grown to look sexy on him, and it was one of his trademarks, as Draco's blonde, light, almost white, silvery hair. He had a very big and strong body from long hours of training for Quidditch, but didn't flaunt it likeDraco did. Harry Potter was also one of the hottest guys in school, right next to Draco, but he wasn't a player like him. Harry was the kind of guy who actually wanted something out of a relationship and didn't normally do things recklessly when it came to girls. He had to know that he possessed feelings for them. Draco on the other hand was as shallow as a puddle of water, which is as shallow as anyone could get. To Mafloy, getting emotional was sleeping with the same girl more than once. 

            Draco Malfoy was the exact opposite of Harry Potter, you could say. They were like the sun and the moon, never agreeing with each other. He was a pureblood, born in a wealthy family. His father, Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's closest followers. He had taught Draco not to have or show any emotions. According to him, they were a sign of weakness. Lucius played a very important part in the shaping of his son's character. He became arrogant and unemotional to some extent just like his father. Draco was the hottest guy in school. Every girl wanted to have him. Actually it was mostly the slutty girls, because of his reputation as a player and a bad boy. On the other hand, most of Harry's admirers were a little more deep than that.

            Hermione liked Draco because he brought out her wild side. She had waited so long for that to happen, for someone to make her feel alive. Being the smartest girl in school was a tough job. She felt lonely and none of the guys she had dated had satisfied her emotionally. She had secretly liked Draco for quite a while, but never had the courage to say it, partly because he would have laughed in her face, and another thing that was standing in her way was Harry Potter. He was one of her best friends, and Draco's greatest enemy. It would have never worked out. 

            "Today in class we will be making the Influence potion. If made correctly, it will make a person do whatever you wish them to," began Snape in a monotone voice, drifting Hermione away from her thoughts. "The directions are on the board. All of the ingredients are in the closet. When you have finished, it should be a light red color. Get to work in pairs!" Snape finished commandingly. 

            Everyone started looking around for partners. When he saw a couple guys from SLytherin approaching Hermione, Seamus asked her if she wanted to be his partner.

            "Of course," she responded, hugging him.

            "Great! Let's go to work then," he wasn't able to hide his excitement. It almost made Hermione break out in laughter. _Guys are so easily excited when they have a pretty girl around, it's almost too easy!_

            She spent a couple minutes saying no to the guys that had come up, asking to be her partner. It wasn't bad, what were there only four? Hermione could see the annoyed look on Seamus' face while she was turning all her admirers down. "I'm sorry, I'm working with Seamus today, Maybe next time?" _At least she was being nice about it. He liked sweet, caring girls. That made him like her even more.  _

            When the guys surrounding Hermione were finally gone, thanks in part to Professor Snape, who came and partnered them up with each other after a couple minutes of them wasting their time around Hermione. 

            "I'll set the cauldrons up, and why don't you go and get the ingredients?" she said in a purring voice that made all the guys go whatever she wanted them to. Seamus nodded his head in obedience.  _Well, in that case, I don't think I am going to require the use of this Influence potion, am I? Hermione thought and a smirk appeared across her face. _

            Hermione looked over to where Draco was sitting down and noticed Crabbe and Goyle looking at her, with their mouths wide open. 

            _Oh, my God! What freaking losers! _She blew them a kiss and waived at them, as they were staring at her in disbelief.

            "Look, she's waiving at me," said Crabbe.

            "No, she's waiving at me, Crabbe," answered Goyle irritated.

            "Are you blind? She so waived at me!"

            "No, she waived and kissed me," said Goyle in a loud voice, as he pushed Crabbe on his chest so he fell on his fat ass.

            Draco was getting annoyed. He was just sitting there, leaning back in his chair with his legs wide open, as if he was the kind of the world. He jumped up from his chair, but only after he had been laughing at them for a couple of minutes. He helpef Crabbe up off the floor and said, "OK, guys, Granger blew a kiss at you, Crabbe, and she waived to you," with his hands resting on their shoulders. For a moment they seemed content with the decision, but a second later…

            "Why don't I get the kiss?" asked the confused Goyle.

            _You must be joking me! What fucking idiots!_

            "Because…" began Malfoy, before he was so rudely interrupted by Crabbe.

            "The kiss is mine! You can't have it!"

            "I want the kiss!" yelled Goyle.

            "Nope!"

            "Mine!"

"Nope!"

            "Mine!"

            "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope….."

            "Would you guys shut up, you are embarrassing me. Now just for that, I get the kiss, and the wave!" said the aggravated Malfoy. 

            "Can he do that?" asked Goyle with a quizzical expression on his face.

            "He just did." answered the stunned Crabbe. They both felt bad, having lost both the kiss and the wave of the most wanted girl in school.

            _I swear I get stupider every time I talk to them. _Professor Snape came over and gave both Crabbe and Goyle detentions for disrupting the class. 

            _What fucking idiots, _thought Hermione. She couldn't even laugh. That was so fucking stupid, it was beyond the laughing point. 

            Seamus came back, his hands full of the jars and bottles. His expression reminded Hermione of that on a dog that just retrieved the stick its owner had thrown, proud, obedient and excited. "Got them all!"

            "What is he? Her mule?" asked Blaise in surprise. Draco didn't respond.

            As they were making their potion, Seamus found ways to brush himself against her body, when he was reaching for something, or walking, or anything else he could come up with.  

            Seamus Finnigan was 5'10, with smaller muscles than Dean's. He was pretty cute, but had kind of a boy's face. He wasn't handsome like Draco was. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He didn't carry himself well and was no match for Draco, therefore Hermione wasn't the least bit attracted to him. 

            She "accidentally" dropped some of the blue tonic on her shoe. "Oh, no!" she said, placing her hands on her cheeks in shock, "I have ruined my shoes!"

            "Oh, don't worry about that! I'll take care of it!" Seamus was very eager to help. He placed his hands on her thigh and ran them down her leg to her stained shoe. He grabbed a corner of his robes and started rubbing her shoe. _He will do anything I tell him to! What a retard!_ When he was done, he looked up to see her approval. _Now, let's humiliate him a bit more…_Hermione purred, "Today I kicked my other shoe into the wall by an accident. Could you take care of that for me while you're at it?" she bit her lower lip, and looked at him with a begging expression on her face.  

            "No problem!" he said and eagerly started polishing her other shoe. _She likes me!_

            _He will do anything I tell him! Just like a dog! Now…why doesn't that turn me on?_ Hermione thought with an annoyed expression on her face and rolled her eyes. 

            "Why the hell is Seamus polishing Hermione's shoes?" asked a terrified Ron.

            "What is he? Her freaking slave?" added Harry. _She is going to have some explaining to do…_

            _I have finally met someone dumber than Crabbe and Goyle, _thought Draco. "Can you believe what Seamus is doing?" he asked the stunned Blaise. 

            "I only know that I'd like to be him right now…he can probably look up her skirt, you think?"

            Draco rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back of his neck. 

            "You know what, Seamus?" asked Hermione. He shook his head as he stood up. "You are so sweet to do that!"

            "It was nothing," he said, blushing.

            "No, no, not many guys would have done that for me." _Ya__ right!_

            "I am sure that every guy would do anything for you, Hermione."

            She laughed. It was an evil laugh. _I already know that, you fool!_

            "Really?" she said disbelievingly.

            "Yeah," Seamus nodded his head.

            "What would you do for me?" Hermione purred while running a finger down his arm.

            He shivered. Her touch felt so good. He never wanted her to stop.

            "Anything you want, baby," he answered, taking her hand in his.

            She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll get back to you on that," in a seductive voice. 

            They continued working on their Influence potion. After adding snake blood, root of wormwood, grasshopper legs and phoenix feathers, the potion was almost complete. Hermione had to use a stopwatch to time how long it had been boiling for, because it took precisely 37 minutes until it would be ready. The potion started out clear, it gradually became yellow, orange, pink to red, going through various shades of the colors as the time went on. 

She took a look at other people's potions while she was waiting for the 37 minutes to be up. Neville's had somehow managed to turn a dark shade of blue, which was the exact opposite of what the correct outcome would have been. Neville Longbottom had the tendency to always do everything wrong and was extremely clumsy. He was also in Gryffindor.

            She lost her thoughts when she felt someone place their hand on her lower back. Turning around, she saw Seamus standing there. 

            "One minute left," he said, looking into her eyes.

            Their potion was a very dark pink and was starting to turn red. The stopwatch beeped, and Seamus quickly took it off the burner. The potion was perfect. Hermione took a little petrie dish off the table in front of her, neatly labeled in with Seamus' and her name on it, and poured some of their potion into it. She walked over to Snape's desk, passing by Malfoy on the way, looking up at him in a seductive way, casually brushing against his arm. Hermione placed her sample of the Influence potion on Snape's desk, and walked back to her own, where Seamus was waiting. 

            The only other potion in the whole class that had come out perfect was Draco's.

            Snape dismissed the class and Hermione stood up out of her seat. Seamus grabbedher hand and said, "Meet me in the trophy room at 8:30?" he wore a hopeful, pleading expression on his face.

            "I can't wait, baby," Hermione lied, then leaned down and kissed him. He was a little surprised by her action, but kissed her back the best he could. She pulled away, leaving him there, craving her taste in his mouth. Hermione turned around and walked out of the room, with Seamus' eyes on her, and his heart in her pocket.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Hey everyone! I luv you so much for reading and reviewing my story. You know, if nobody was reading it, I wouldn't have wrote this far! Everyone should go and check out Lanna/Jon4EVA. She is a great writer and keeps me entertained a lot! I hope you like this chapter. I feel that I am getting better at writing with every chapter. I hope you also think that way! Enjoy!

            P.S. I apologize for the chapter title, as I wasn't able to come up with anything. I had to write something and as soon as I think of a good one, I will change it!

ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs: Thanks so much for reviewing! You are my best reviewer and are very inspiring! I Love You! Muah!!!

            Black Tear: Don't worry, it'll finish off great!

            RainoeStar: I take it you have issues with guys. Am I right? Well, if you do, you'll like this story!

            Lovely-Lina1985: Thank you! You are so nice to me! It's great to hear that you guys like my story!

            ShadowStalker2008: Have you seen the movie Identity? With this guy who has 11 personalities? Well, you're heading that way. LOL! Luv Ya! Your reviews are very entertaining.

            ~Jes: I'm afraid that she won't be jumping on Draco for quite a while…but um…it'll happen, don't worry! And then it'll be very gooood! Trust me on that one!

            Stardreamer090: Awww! That's so sweet! I didn't know that my story touched anyone! I feel so special! I Luv Ya!

            Lil Boobies: Grow some boobies, won't ya?


	10. The Distressing Interruption

Previously on the Seduction Goddess: 

            Seamus grabbed her hand and said, "Meet me in the trophy room at 8:30?" he wore a hopeful, pleading expression on his face.

            "I can't wait, baby," Hermione lied…

**Chapter 10**

**The Distressing Interruption**

            Hermione leaned back against the sofa as he kissed her passionately on the neck. Her body stimulated him in a way she couldn't imagine. His kisses were sweet and wet, and he sure knew how to do it…

            She was slipping off in a soothing trance as she felt his playful tongue flirtatiously circling around the base of her delicate neck. It seemed as if he was getting really into it, because he began gently biting her. He smelled mango on her neck, and actually throughout her entire body. The taste was sweet and juicy and he wanted to keep on doing that until he couldn't taste it any longer, until he couldn't taste in on any part of her. 

            "You smell and taste so damn good…" he muttered, before going back to nibbling on her.

            Those words caused her to erupt a small laugh. _Perfume isn't supposed to be flaunted. It's supposed to be discovered, _Hermione thought. _In this case, it would be body lotion, I guess. But that didn't matter, because whatever it was, he was hungrily licking it off her body._

            Hermione's eyes were closed so she could feel him as much as concievable. All the different trophies in this room were way too distracting and she didn't need that right now. He gently went further down her body and started sucking on the exposed part of her chest, right above the top of her shirt. Her breathing got faster, filling her lungs up with air, her chest rising up higher with anxiety. She felt as if she was about to explode, overcome with emotion. He went even lower, sliding his hands under her shirt, and gently wrapping them around her soft, voluptuous breasts. 

The aroused boy hastily pulled her shirt off, deciding not to wait any longer to do it. Until today, Hermione had not known that seducing guys would be so…enjoyable. Well, only the hot ones were fun, and this one was definitely hot. He continued feasting on her chest. Slowly he reached underneath her back and undid her bra, taking if off and tossing it onto the floor. Hermione saw the look of amazement in his eyes, which he didn't mind showing. She looked beatific, like an angel come down for heaven, just to make him happy. He could see the outlines of the swimsuit she had worn that summer, on her body.  It was a triangle top, which had obviously been too small for her bust size. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that, imagining her running down the beach in it. He lowered his head and gave his full attention to her voluminous breasts. A pleasant sensation spread throughout her body as he ran his tongue curiously over them. 

            Hermione gently bit down on her lower lip as she filled her lungs up with as much air as they would allow. His touch was so exhilarating, that she let out a soft, pleasurable moan. He just laughed. What could be better than making this ethereal goddess moan? He got lost in his own thoughts about her. She opened her mahogany eyes and took a look at the watch on his large wrist. It read 8:20. A devilish grin appeared across her beautiful face.  The same face that had broken two hearts today and was about to destroy a couple more before the day would be over…

            When she was with guys, it made her feel loved and wanted, even though she knew it wouldn't last for long. Hermione was sick and tired of feeling lonely. She was a mature woman and needed careful nourishing and attention. She needed someone to fill the enormous, gaping whole a man had left in her heart that summer.

They were in a dim and dusty room. This was one of the rooms where students came to…get close…yeah, that's it. Of course, this was a mystery to the professors, since if they knew, there would be measures taken against the activities that went on here. It was pretty bare, given that the only furniture was the couch they were making out on. The walls were covered in shelves full of trophies. The only ones she could recognize were from Quidditch, which were also dusty. Frankly, at the moment, that didn't matter.  He was giving her so much pleasure, pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. Hermione was hardly able to lift her arm off the sofa to motion for him to come up with her index finger, with a look of mischief in her copper eyes. He zealously followed her order and raised his head, bringing it up, hovering just above hers. After looking at her affectionately for a minute, he couldn't keep his mouth away from hers any longer. She felt intoxicating to him. He kissed her harder and harder, their tongues fiercely battling, and he couldn't stop. It was impossible for him to ever even think about not seeing her for a minute. What would he do if they separated? He wouldn't be able to live, with the craving he harbored for her in his heart, without her delicious, alluring taste in his mouth. The thought of that made him kiss her even harder, thrusting his tongue into her mouth deeper.

            Hermione couldn't lie. He was a good kisser… _but not as good as Draco_. _I guess it always comes down to that, doesn't it? _She had had the best out there, and was now trying to find someone to beat him, but how do you beat the best? Competing with Draco, was a task that so far, all the guys had failed at.

            He pulled away from the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes, searching for answers. Why had she picked him? How could she be that radiant, brilliant and compassionate at the same time? It was the perfect package…the perfect girl…the perfect night…

            His emotions towards her were overpowering him. His heart started beating faster and faster…The most beautiful, angelic woman was lying underneath him. It made him feel weak in the knees, and he suddenly became grateful that he wasn't standing up. 

            He rested his head sideways upon her exquisite chest. Her breath was now very calm and rhythmic. It was the tranquilizer that slowed his heartbeat and brought him to think about their future together. How they would graduate Hogwarts at the end of the year, how they would spend their first night together, never being able to get enough of each other. He thought about their wedding, there would be thousands of flowers, and mangoes, to remind them of their first make out session. How they would have babies, and they would love them with all their hearts. They would have made new lives, together, from the infatuation and passion they shared. They would watch the children grow, becoming clever, adorable, and caring, just like their mother. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The love he felt for her…he just had to bring his chest in closer to her delicate body, wrap his strong arms as tightly around her as he could, never letting go…

            The door slowly creaked open. The head of a short haired boy appeared through the crack. When he saw Hermione lying down on the sofa, shirtless, with a guy lying on top of her, he blast the door with his fist, so it opened all the way, hitting the wall on the other side.  Hermione quickly glanced over to his watch. It was 8:25. _Right on time…___

            Andrew Lyle jumped abruptly, squishing Hermione. His thoughts had been interrupted by Seamus Finnigan, who was standing at the door, fuming in disbelief as he watched the two lovers scurry for their shirts. 

            Andrew Lyle was the hottest guy from Ravenclaw, in their year anyways. She didn't know many guys from the other houses, that weren't in her year. Andrew was about six feet tall, handsome, with short, light brown, curly hair, which looked adorable on him. He had amazing facial features. His eyes were blue and you could get lost, starting into them. They made you feel as if you were diving into the ocean, so beautiful, deep and immense. You couldn't get enough of them. He had a strong, Roman nose, which reminded her of a God, just like in the ancient Greek stories. He was muscular and knew how to take care of himself. 

            An evil grin slowly settled upon Hermione's face. _Here it goes again…for the fourth time today, I will break somebody's heart. Oh, and how convenient, I can do them two at once. Whoever said I'm not a genius, must have lied!_

            A big whiff of Seamus' cologne entered the room with him. Hermione and Andrew almost gagged. Tears were filling his betrayed eyes.

            "What the fuck are you doing here, Lyle," yelled Seamus, wiping tears away from his face. They were starting to pour down his cheeks, and they stung. They stung the same way putting salt on a wound did. And he couldn't bear it. 

            "I am here because I was invited, but I'm guessing that your reason for being here is nowhere as good as mine, or is it?" Andrew responded calmly as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, bringing her in closer.

            "You fucking bastard!" Seamus was getting extremely angry. He clenched his fists and began towards Andy. 

            "Seamus Finnigan, if you do anything stupid, I will never speak to you again, do you understand me?" Hermione spoke those words in a loud, clear, demanding tone. _Damn, that sounded like something only his mother would say!_

            Seamus lowered his head and backed down. Andrew was impressed by the way Seamus reacted to Hermione. Were all the guys that submissive to her? He knew that he would be, because he could never do anything that would make her unhappy.

            "What is that smell?" asked Andy in disgust, wrinkling his nose. Hermione looked up at him with a Don't-go-there look on her face. If he had been looking at her, he might not have said what he was about to. 

            "Oh, it's my new cologne, do you like it?" Seamus said proudly, forgetting for a moment about all of the pain gathering up inside his mutilated heart. But then…

            "What is it? Death #9 from the Dead Cats collection? How many animals do you think had to die just to make that "cologne" for you?" 

            Andy talked to Seamus as if he was lower than dirt. His voice was harsh, distant and heartless. Hermione couldn't imagine how that had just come out of his mouth. He was the same guy she had been getting turned on by, just a couple minutes ago, right? Who was this cruel, insensitive person that was standing next to her?

            _We've already done enough damage. Why do you need to hit a man when he's down?_ This is one of the things she hated most about guys. They were emotionless, incoherent, idiotic jerks who didn't care about people's feelings. They played with everyone as if they had a right to, and didn't care who they tormented in the way. That's what Malfoy had done to her. Then why did she still like him so much?

            Seamus ignored Hermione's previous orders and slowly walked up to them. He had to get it out, he just wasn't able to hold onto his rage any longer. Swinging back his arm to gain speed, Seamus brought it down on Andrew's jaw. He pulled his fist away quickly, making the momentum larger, and inflicting more pain onto his victim. Andrew fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.  

            Seamus gazed down to see what he had just done, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. There wasn't even an ounce of regret in his heart. Andrew was way stronger than him and generally, wouldn't have allowed that to happen. But Seamus had caught him by surprise and he hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough. 

            "Have a nice life," was all he said, and stormed out of the room.  

Hermione dropped down on the floor beside him, trying to take a look at his wound. He wasn't bleeding badly, but it didn't look to well. Blood was emerging from the corner of his mouth. Using her thumb, she wiped it away. He gazed into her hazel eyes as he lay in her lap. 

The most incredible woman was there with him. Hoping that he hadn't made a fool out of himself, he asked, "So, when am I going to see you again?" while reaching up and running a thumb over her luscious, curvaceous lips. 

            _And now for the break-up…_

            "What makes you think that's going to happen?" Hermione answered piercingly, shaking her head. She stared down at him with a cold look of hatred. She would never be able to love him. Yes, he had been good for having a little fun, well, actually a lot of fun, but that's not what she wanted in a man.

            "I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you had a great time," said Andy with uncertainty, as he stood up onto his elbows, gazing at her quizzically. _She must be joking, right…?_

            "I've had better," was all Hermione said, frigidly. She got up and walked out of the room, feeling the blood rushing through her body.            

            Andrew Lyle stared back at her, distraught. What had just happened? Hadn't she spent a long time in here with him? Hadn't she liked it? The dazed look she had had in her eyes as he was kissing her, came flooding back to him. _Why is she doing this?_

            Her lips had felt so silky and supple against his…he could still taste her in his mouth, rich, savory, and mangoey…Combined with her soft, velvety skin, made her the most provocative woman he had laid eyes upon.

            He collapsed onto the floor and frantically pondered about anything he might have done wrong.

            On the way back to the room, Hermione decided not to think about what had just happened, so instead she focused on her conversation with Harry and Ron during dinner.

                                                                                                Flashback

            Hermione sat at the table, with two empty seats across from her, patiently waiting for her two best friends to return from their first Quidditch practice this season. She was planning a way to attack Seamus and hurt him, without actually having to do anything with him. Soon enough, she came up with the perfect plan, and she could get some fun out of it. The only thing left was to find a guy…

            Glancing over to the other tables, she began sizing up the guys. _Too young…too short…too fat…too weird…too ugly…too babyish…_until she settled her eyes upon Andrew Lyle…_too perfect._ He happened to be the hottest guy from Ravenclaw in her year, and from what she had heard, he was definitely worth the time.

            _Alright, then it's all set_. She watched him eat for a couple more minutes, until she saw Ron and Harry walk in through the doors of the Great Hall. They looked happy, and excited. Their sparkling eyes searched for Hermione as they walked over to the Gryffindor table. She waived at them, and they came over.

            "Hey, Hermione," said Harry.

            "Hello," she responded excitedly. 

            "Hey," said Ron.

            "Hello, Ron," she said enthusiastically, forgetting about Lyle for a moment. She had to keep a watch to make sure she left with him. "So…tell me! How did the first practice go?"

            "It was awesome! We are going to be so good this year! I can't even believe it!" Ron was obviously way too excited, but not as much as Harry was.

            "That-is-true!-Our-keeper,-Ron,-as-you-already-know-blocks-the-shots-85-percent-of-the-time,-which-is-an-excellent-record.-The-beaters-succesfully-managed-to-knock-off-the-dummies-off-their-booms-every-time.-Oh-what-am-I-saying,-everybody-rocks…" Harry had just said all that in one breath. Now, he was panting heavily and Hermione and Ron were laughing at him. 

            "Sounds great, guys" she commented cheerfully. She quickly glanced over to the Ravenclaw table, and saw that Andrew was still eating. He was also chatting animatedly with his fellow Ravenclaws. They seemed to be having fun. Hermione noticed that he was surrounded mostly by girls. _So, he's the ladies man, huh? She thought and wicked things started running through her mind._

            Ron shot a glance at Harry, and elbowed his arm. Harry suddenly cleared his throat. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

            "That Influence Potion in Snape's class was very hard today, don't you think," Harry asked Hermione.

            "It was pretty easy actually," she answered, feeling good about herself. After all, she was really smart. 

            "Was Seamus a good partner?" Harry asked at a second attempt to get something out of his best friend._ You know, guys, I know what you are getting at…_

            "Uhh…he was Ok…" she answered, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

            "Alright, Hermione, cut the bullshit," said Ron, speaking through gritted teeth to decrease his volume a bit.

            Harry shot a cold, annoyed look at Ron, saying, "Didn't I tell you that I was going to handle this?" quietly, so that Hermione couldn't hear him, but she did, despite his efforts. 

            "Handle what, Harry?" Hermione was growing angry.

            "We don't want to make you mad, but we noticed that yesterday you were all over Dean, and today, Seamus. Well, they were kind of all over you actually, but that's not the point. What are you doing with them? Couldn't you just pick one?" Harry looked really concerned. 

            "Ewww…that's gross. I am ashamed you guys would even think that I would even flirt with either of them!" Hermione had a disgusted look on her face.

            Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. She wasn't telling the truth, she couldn't be! Yesterday, Dean was feeling her thighs and she kissed him, and today, she had Seamus down on his knees, polishing her shoes! 

            "I don't think you are being honest, Hermione," said Harry, feeling a little hurt, because his best friend wouldn't share her feelings with him.

            "Look guys, there is nothing going on between Dean and I, or Seamus and I, thank God!" She wasn't really lying to them. There truly was nothing going on.  She had "broken-up" with both of those idiots, so technically, right now, there was nothing between them. This made her feel a little better about not telling the entire truth to her friends.

            "Alright, if you say so," finished Harry, and sighed heavily. He had been defeated. Not wanting to push this any further, because they might get in a fight, he backed off. He carelessly brushed his hair back with his hand, and Hermione stared at him. _He really lookes good like that, she thought. _He is very handsome, why haven't I noticed this before?__

            Andrew Lyle stood up from the Ravenclaw table. He said good bye to his friends, and headed towards the doors. 

            Hermione told Harry and Ron that she had a lot of homework to take care of and left the Great Hall, closely following Andrew.

                                                                                    End Flashback

            _Harry and Ron are starting to get a bit too nosy, aren't they_, she thought. She touched her neck with her hand and gently brought it down to her chest, remembering Andrew. He was good…so good…but rude. She couldn't stand anybody with that attitude. If he didn't have that major flaw in his character, he might have had a chance against Draco.

            _So…it's like survival of the fittest, huh? Whoever is worse than Draco, gets his heart broken, but if he's better, her survives, and is in the treat of his lifetime…I like the thought of that._

                                                                                    Flashback

            Hermione paced behind Andrew Lyle as he exited the Great hall. He walked confidently, as if he was sure of himself. That reminded Hermione a little bit of that self-centered Malfoy she wanted so bad.

            "Where are you going, Andrew," she spoke softly and seductively.

            He turned around, and laid his eyes upon her body, looked her up and down, and answered, "Just heading up to the common room to finish some homework." 

              She walked over, getting closer to him and asked, "Now, what's a fine man like you, doing homework at this time? You sure must have something better to do." She positioned he hand on his chest, feeling him tremble from her touch.

            "Why, is there anything on you mind," he asked, raising his eyebrows slyly. 

            "Why, baby, there are a lot of things on my mind," Hermione responded temptingly, and licked her lips irresistibly. 

            "Do any of them include a fine, tall Ravenclaw?" he asked, placing his hands casually in his pockets.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione replied with an evil smirk.

            He nodded his head in response.

            "Then follow me," she said.

            They weren't far away from the trophy room, and it was almost 8 o'clock. That would give them about a half an hour. A smirk found its way on her face.

                                                                                    End Flashback

            Hermione reached the portrait of the three sirens, which guarded the Head Dormitories. She loved that painting. That's why she had picked it to be the one guarding her dormitories. Not thinking that she would ever share this with anyone, but she thought that the painting represented her. It was entitled "Body, Soul, and Mind" by an artist who lived in the 13th century with the name of Gregory Van Dondrass. The blonde siren represented her beauty, the thing that guys had started liking her for, her looks. They were initially attracted to her appearance, typical of all guys. The red head represented her soul, her wild side, her caring side, her emotions. This is the side that made guys want to stay with her for, for the niceness and beastliness in her. The third aspect of her was the black haired siren, her mind. She was Hermione's cleverness, she was the reason why Hermione was able to succeed in this game of seduction, because she was smarter than most the boys. All the sirens had a natural charisma, which Hermione also possessed. When she had seen this painting, she immediately felt drawn to it. That's why she picked it out of the thousands that were on Hogwarts' walls. 

            "Skulls and bones," muttered Hermione to the portrait, before it let her in. She headed straight to her room, not bothering to even look in the direction of Draco's room.

            She got undressed and took a hot bath. Pausing to write a few words in her diary before she turned the lights off, she sat up in her bed and opened it.  

            Dear diary,

I believe that my plan is working. I have guys crawling at my feet, everyone wants me, and I've made out and done stuff with a lot of guys lately. This isn't helping me, though. I still feel lonely and empty inside. There's nobody who really loves me. This seduction thing is turning out to be a little whoever-is-better-than-Draco-is-my-soul mate-search. Sounds weird, doesn't it, but I will get my revenge on him. Don't ever doubt that! He will be shaking and crying, worse than Dean was. I will get him eventually, just not yet. I think that he is starting to have feelings for me, but that might be just a misconception. Well, that's OK, cause by the time I am through with him, he will have feelings for me. The same feelings that he had left me that morning with.

            Good Night, 

            Hermione

            She put her diary in the drawer on her nightstand, turned the lights off, and fell sleep before her beautiful head hit the soft, silky pillows. 

Hey everybody,

Here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it! You didn't really think that I would make her do anything with Seamus, did you? Oh, come on, you know me better than that! Happy New Year to everyone! Sorry that this chapter was really really long. Sometimes when I'm tired, or out of ideas, or don't feel like writing my story, I just read your guys' reviews and they inspire me, and help me get the chapter out faster.  Thank you for being so inspirational!

I started writing a new story, called Innocent until proven guilty. I will be posting chapter one later today. Please read it. I feel like it's going to be more interesting than this one.

My e-mail address is s_petkova@hotmail.com, and AIM screen name kittykat5538, if anyone wants to contact me, I also have MSN!

Moonie: that's a great idea. I don't know if I'll be able to do it though, because of the other events that are going to occur in this story. It might sound a little weird, but if I can, I'll make it work! Thanks for the idea. It was awesome!

Blue_Rose4: I was just doing that cause I knew some of their names and I didn't remember a lot of other people's names. That's why I made up the Ravenclaw.

The White Wolf: I'm glad you're back! Thank you fore reading my story!

Georg27: yes, Draco is hot!

Hotsleekeyz: I feel the same way too. If everyone stuck to the original character traits of JK Rowling, I don't think that there would be so many people on fanfiction. 

Theophania: Don't worry, I will never hook her up w/ either Crabbe or Goyle! Unless I was insane, that is.

Angelic fire: thanks, you're so nice! I appreciated your comments. I'll see what I can do!

ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs: T hank you again for writing an essay for a review. I just wish that more people would do it. LOL! I luv u! Muah

EuphoniumGurl0: Don't worry, I have something special planned for Blaise. It'll be good.

Evil-Vanessa: That's a sad story. I'm sorry that happened to you and you had to live w/o my story for such a long time. LOL! You can e-mail me. I put my e-mail higher up in this A/N. Look forward to talking to you!

SugaPlumTinker: That is exactly how I feel. My friends are a little bit off too. Patience, and you'll see Draco and Hermione together in a while.

I'll never tell: I won't stop writing this story, even though I am starting to write another one, but I'll keep going. It makes me so happy when someone tells me they like my story *tear* 

Ennovymoon: LOL! That's exactly what my sis said! It's over?

Alexandra Tassinari: Thank you so much! That was really nice and motivational of you to say. 

Le britties: that was funny cough-your friends-cough. Great


	11. The Goddess Falls

**Chapter 11**

**The ****Goddess**** **Falls********

            Hermione Granger woke up early the next morning. After deciding to stay in bed until it was time to get up, she thought about her vision of the perfect man. Hermione imagined him tall, strong, with well-defined muscles. She had to feel protected around him, right? Imagining him wrapping his arms around her, she felt anxiety in her chest. He had to be handsome. With manly facial structure, she loved guys with wide jawbones. Besides their appearance, her perfect man had to be smart. He had to want to be something in life, motivated to succeed. She really got annoyed by those idiots who didn't do homework, didn't study and didn't want to do anything with their lives. Hermione couldn't imagine being with someone who wasn't as smart, or more than she was. He had to challenge her mind and keep her on her toes. 

            After a couple of minutes had passed, she decided to get up and get dressed. For today's wardrobe, Hermione chose a pink, low-cut, V-shaped shirt and a cute little tight khaki miniskirt. The shirt went up a little above her hard, tanned stomach, which would make any guy drool over her the second he saw her. Noticing her lack of accessories, she added a black belt and a silver necklace with an arrow pointing down to the middle of her cleavage. Hermione checked herself in the mirror after she was done and she looked infatuating. 

            "I look hot!" she couldn't help but say it out loud to the mirror. 

            She walked out of her room and down the hall to the common room. Draco was waiting for her on the sofa. He seemed a little nervous about something. Hermione just watched him for a while, with a smirk on her face. She had a little hunch about what he was fidgety over. Wait a second…did she just say that Draco was nervous and fidgety? The Draco Malfoy…fidgety? Oh, please! As if that was ever going to happen. 

            Quietly walking over to the sofa he was sitting on, she placed her hand on his shoulder at the same time as she said, "Good morning, Malfoy,"

            Draco jumped at the sound of her voice. How long had she been here for? For the first time in his life he felt a little…shaky. _Clam down, man, it's just a girl. You've never done that before. This is as natural to you as breathing. Just take it slow…_He hid his distressful behavior, hoping that she hadn't noticed it. Hermione was still behind him, and he hadn't looked her way yet. 

            "Morning, Granger," Draco replied in a sexy voice. 

            Turning around, he slowly laid his eyes upon her. They traveled up her shapely legs all the way to her face. His eyes widened as he was looking at her, and his jaw dropped. Dirty, nasty, wicked thoughts scrambled through his head at the sight of her body. 

            Hermione noticed Draco's a little unusual behavior that morning. A smirk appeared across her face, knowing that she was the reason for that. _I've got him hooked!_ She placed an index finger under his chin as if lifting him up toward her. He obediently followed the order and stumbled onto the sofa before he was able to get in front of her. Now, he was the one who was looking down at her. She pushed her finger up and closed his mouth. 

            "Careful, Malfoy, someone might think you're human," she said teasingly as she removed her hand from underneath his chin. They walked out of the common room, and began towards the Great Hall.

            Back to his old self, Draco unconsciously placed his usual smirk on his face. "We don't want that happening now, do we?" 

            "That would be just awful," she responded sarcastically. "What were you doing in the common room?", Hermione asked, now looking serious.

            He looked into her eyes, and said, "I just thought that, since we are going to be sharing dormitories for the entire year, we'd better get to know each other. Walking you to breakfast would be a great start."

            "Sure, Malfoy…"

            "Ah, another thing…Please don't call me Malfoy, Draco would be nicer."

            "Alright, Draco, you may call me Hermione, then," she said nicely.

            "So, Hermione, how is that boyfriend of yours doing?" 

            "What boyfriend," she snapped at him, thinking that he was talking about Dean.

            "Sore subject, I see," he replied with a grin.

            "If you mean Dean, he is not my boyfriend."

            "You went back to Potter, or Weasley, then?"

            "Look, Draco, are you trying to be nice, or are you trying to piss me off again?" she asked defensively.

            "I'm sorry, Hermione."

            "It's fine. I just don't know why you had to say that when you know perfectly well that nothing has ever happened, or will ever happen between either one of them and me."

            Draco didn't answer, he just stared down at the floor.

            "Let's move on to a more interesting subject now, shall we?" Hermione broke the silence.

            "Definitely," he agreed instantly.

            "Please tell me about you and Ms. Parkinson," she was mocking him about the other night.

            "There's nothing to tell. She is just very attracted to me, and well, who can stop her?" Draco certainly loved to praise himself.

            "Well, what about the other night, then?" _Now, how is he gonna get out of that one?_

            "I lied, as you already know. I didn't want to admit that I wasn't getting laid that night, when you had a perfect gentlemen acting on your command."

            "Please don't remind me about that. It was probably the worst experience of my life," they laughed together. 

            "Is there anyone you are interested in right now?"

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione said teasingly.

            At that moment they were interrupted. A boy appeared from around the corner. _Dean? What the hell? He was carrying a large bouquet of red roses and a white envelope in his other hand. Dean paced quickly towards Draco and Hermione. She was shocked. __What does he think he's doing? Idiot. I have to admit that it is a little romantic. But…ewww. _

            "Hermione?" he spoke hesitantly as he handed her the flowers and the letter. Hermione took them with her hands and smelled them, inhaling deeply, expanding her chest. No need to mention where Draco was looking at. Her eyes were closed as she was smelling them, and she opened them at the same time as she started exhaling. They just fluttered open, her long eyelashes looked so beautiful on her large, chestnut eyes.

            She turned her head up and just stared at Dean rudely, with her eyebrows raised agitatedly. "Uhhh…ya?" Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

            "Please, listen to me! I love you!!" he said truthfully. You could see it in his eyes, he was really hurt.  "I want be with you! I can't stop thinking about that night!"

            _Well, that makes two of us…_Hermione couldn't stop thinking about a certain night she had with a certain blonde, buff, hard Slytherin who happened to be standing right by her side. 

            "Oh, please, get a life," she made a motion with her hand sending him away. Now she was the one that looked like an arrogant brat. Dean acted like a dog someone just yelled at, hiding his tail between his legs. His face turned red and he looked down towards the floor, trying hard not to cry, fighting his tears back. 

            Just to get a little more pleasure out of it, she ran her delicate, moist tongue on her lips, and then gently bit on her lower lip. Dean gawked at the sight. "But…but…" his voice trailed off.

            "But what?"

            "But, I love you!" he tried one last time, without success. 

            "Get lost!" 

            Draco was quite amazed at what she had just done. They walked off and left Dean standing in the same spot, behind them. 

            "Now I believe you that he's not your boyfriend. That was harsh!" Draco said astonished.

            "He was a loser, and definitely not worth my time…but you on the other hand…" Hermione said in a purring voice, turning towards him. They stopped walking. Hermione placed her warm hand on his chest, and slowly explored about. Then, she pressed her body tightly against his, her chest up against his, until she was able to feel the rhythmic sound of his breathing. "…you on the other hand…" she raised her face up towards him, and he in turn lowered his, wanting to feel her lips on top of his. She gently bit his chin, and kissed up to the bottom of his lower lip, "…are definitely worth my time…" she finished and bit his lower lip, "don't you believe me, baby…" she spoke softly, her wet lips moving against his skin. He picked up her necklace in his hand and winked at her with a smirk on his face.

            Draco shivered in desire. He didn't think that he could stand any longer without jumping up on her right in this hall, not caring about who saw them. "You know what, honey," she spoke the words seductively against his mouth, gently kissing his lips in turn. He was so aroused that he couldn't answer and shook his head.

            "I'm hungry," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. She pulled away from him and walked away.

            "You're a tease, Granger," he yelled behind her. Why did he want her so bad? He had never felt like this about anyone before. Draco thought that if he couldn't wrap his body around hers, if he couldn't kiss her wet, voluptuous lips, if he couldn't touch her every moment of his life, there was no point in living. _I'll have her…_

            A few minutes later, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was proud of herself and ate quietly and hungrily, not paying much attention to her two best friends. She took a sip of her orange juice, it was really good, so she had to drink a bit more of it. As soon as she sat the glass down on the table, the owls swooshed in with this morning's mail. Hermione noticed a certain uncoordinated owl, which was Ron's Earl without a doubt. He missed his intended target, and instead plopped down on the table, spilling Hermione's juice and pouring it all over her food. 

            "Damn!" she said, as she stood up quickly away from the juice which was now running down the table. "Ron, when are you going to buy that owl some glasses?" she said sarcastically. Deciding that she had enough food to eat, she said her good-byes and headed towards her first class.

            Hermione saw Seamus Finnigan on the way out with a big smile on his face. She felt a sudden urge to walk over to him and kiss him. When did he get so hot? She licked her lips, and walked over to him with an evil expression across her face.

*To Be Continued*

I just love doing this to you guys!!! It's so exciting! I'm so evil!!! Muahahaha! LOL!

I really really really hope you loved this chapter. I excpet to get a lot of reviews. I think I deserve them, after writing such a terrific chapter.   
For all of you who don't know, I started writing another story "Innocent Until Proven Guilty". It already has two chapters in it, and they are great. You should go read it. It's Draco/(I can't tell u the girl right now, cause it'll ruin the first two chapters for ya. I'm so nice to do that!). Anyways, it's really nice. Please read it.

God, I love writing. It is so exciting, and I love it! I don't think I'll ever stop writing these stories. 

Xan-thip-pe: Thanks! She's very bad, aint she?

webweaver1** &  jean_jelly_bean: awww. That's so nice. You like my writing style! I loovee you!!**

ScriblrofDreams: As always, great review, if it wasn't for reviewers like you, I don't think I would have ever written this many chapters. Thank you!!!

ShadowStalker2008: What happened to death? Are you guys in a fight? I miss his reviews!

Angelic_fire: Thank you! You are too sweet!!!

Thank you to everyone that has ever read this story! Please review!

Lana


	12. The Goddess Falls

**Chapter 11**

**The ****Goddess**** **Falls********

            Hermione Granger woke up early the next morning. After deciding to stay in bed until it was time to get up, she thought about her vision of the perfect man. Hermione imagined him tall, strong, with well-defined muscles. She had to feel protected around him, right? Imagining him wrapping his arms around her, she felt anxiety in her chest. He had to be handsome. With manly facial structure, she loved guys with wide jawbones. Besides their appearance, her perfect man had to be smart. He had to want to be something in life, motivated to succeed. She really got annoyed by those idiots who didn't do homework, didn't study and didn't want to do anything with their lives. Hermione couldn't imagine being with someone who wasn't as smart, or more than she was. He had to challenge her mind and keep her on her toes. 

            After a couple of minutes had passed, she decided to get up and get dressed. For today's wardrobe, Hermione chose a pink, low-cut, V-shaped shirt and a cute little tight khaki miniskirt. The shirt went up a little above her hard, tanned stomach, which would make any guy drool over her the second he saw her. Noticing her lack of accessories, she added a black belt and a silver necklace with an arrow pointing down to the middle of her cleavage. Hermione checked herself in the mirror after she was done and she looked infatuating. 

            "I look hot!" she couldn't help but say it out loud to the mirror. 

            She walked out of her room and down the hall to the common room. Draco was waiting for her on the sofa. He seemed a little nervous about something. Hermione just watched him for a while, with a smirk on her face. She had a little hunch about what he was fidgety over. Wait a second…did she just say that Draco was nervous and fidgety? The Draco Malfoy…fidgety? Oh, please! As if that was ever going to happen. 

            Quietly walking over to the sofa he was sitting on, she placed her hand on his shoulder at the same time as she said, "Good morning, Malfoy,"

            Draco jumped at the sound of her voice. How long had she been here for? For the first time in his life he felt a little…shaky. _Clam down, man, it's just a girl. You've never done that before. This is as natural to you as breathing. Just take it slow…_He hid his distressful behavior, hoping that she hadn't noticed it. Hermione was still behind him, and he hadn't looked her way yet. 

            "Morning, Granger," Draco replied in a sexy voice. 

            Turning around, he slowly laid his eyes upon her. They traveled up her shapely legs all the way to her face. His eyes widened as he was looking at her, and his jaw dropped. Dirty, nasty, wicked thoughts scrambled through his head at the sight of her body. 

            Hermione noticed Draco's a little unusual behavior that morning. A smirk appeared across her face, knowing that she was the reason for that. _I've got him hooked!_ She placed an index finger under his chin as if lifting him up toward her. He obediently followed the order and stumbled onto the sofa before he was able to get in front of her. Now, he was the one who was looking down at her. She pushed her finger up and closed his mouth. 

            "Careful, Malfoy, someone might think you're human," she said teasingly as she removed her hand from underneath his chin. They walked out of the common room, and began towards the Great Hall.

            Back to his old self, Draco unconsciously placed his usual smirk on his face. "We don't want that happening now, do we?" 

            "That would be just awful," she responded sarcastically. "What were you doing in the common room?", Hermione asked, now looking serious.

            He looked into her eyes, and said, "I just thought that, since we are going to be sharing dormitories for the entire year, we'd better get to know each other. Walking you to breakfast would be a great start."

            "Sure, Malfoy…"

            "Ah, another thing…Please don't call me Malfoy, Draco would be nicer."

            "Alright, Draco, you may call me Hermione, then," she said nicely.

            "So, Hermione, how is that boyfriend of yours doing?" 

            "What boyfriend," she snapped at him, thinking that he was talking about Dean.

            "Sore subject, I see," he replied with a grin.

            "If you mean Dean, he is not my boyfriend."

            "You went back to Potter, or Weasley, then?"

            "Look, Draco, are you trying to be nice, or are you trying to piss me off again?" she asked defensively.

            "I'm sorry, Hermione."

            "It's fine. I just don't know why you had to say that when you know perfectly well that nothing has ever happened, or will ever happen between either one of them and me."

            Draco didn't answer, he just stared down at the floor.

            "Let's move on to a more interesting subject now, shall we?" Hermione broke the silence.

            "Definitely," he agreed instantly.

            "Please tell me about you and Ms. Parkinson," she was mocking him about the other night.

            "There's nothing to tell. She is just very attracted to me, and well, who can stop her?" Draco certainly loved to praise himself.

            "Well, what about the other night, then?" _Now, how is he gonna get out of that one?_

            "I lied, as you already know. I didn't want to admit that I wasn't getting laid that night, when you had a perfect gentlemen acting on your command."

            "Please don't remind me about that. It was probably the worst experience of my life," they laughed together. 

            "Is there anyone you are interested in right now?"

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione said teasingly.

            At that moment they were interrupted. A boy appeared from around the corner. _Dean? What the hell? He was carrying a large bouquet of red roses and a white envelope in his other hand. Dean paced quickly towards Draco and Hermione. She was shocked. __What does he think he's doing? Idiot. I have to admit that it is a little romantic. But…ewww. _

            "Hermione?" he spoke hesitantly as he handed her the flowers and the letter. Hermione took them with her hands and smelled them, inhaling deeply, expanding her chest. No need to mention where Draco was looking at. Her eyes were closed as she was smelling them, and she opened them at the same time as she started exhaling. They just fluttered open, her long eyelashes looked so beautiful on her large, chestnut eyes.

            She turned her head up and just stared at Dean rudely, with her eyebrows raised agitatedly. "Uhhh…ya?" Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

            "Please, listen to me! I love you!!" he said truthfully. You could see it in his eyes, he was really hurt.  "I want be with you! I can't stop thinking about that night!"

            _Well, that makes two of us…_Hermione couldn't stop thinking about a certain night she had with a certain blonde, buff, hard Slytherin who happened to be standing right by her side. 

            "Oh, please, get a life," she made a motion with her hand sending him away. Now she was the one that looked like an arrogant brat. Dean acted like a dog someone just yelled at, hiding his tail between his legs. His face turned red and he looked down towards the floor, trying hard not to cry, fighting his tears back. 

            Just to get a little more pleasure out of it, she ran her delicate, moist tongue on her lips, and then gently bit on her lower lip. Dean gawked at the sight. "But…but…" his voice trailed off.

            "But what?"

            "But, I love you!" he tried one last time, without success. 

            "Get lost!" 

            Draco was quite amazed at what she had just done. They walked off and left Dean standing in the same spot, behind them. 

            "Now I believe you that he's not your boyfriend. That was harsh!" Draco said astonished.

            "He was a loser, and definitely not worth my time…but you on the other hand…" Hermione said in a purring voice, turning towards him. They stopped walking. Hermione placed her warm hand on his chest, and slowly explored about. Then, she pressed her body tightly against his, her chest up against his, until she was able to feel the rhythmic sound of his breathing. "…you on the other hand…" she raised her face up towards him, and he in turn lowered his, wanting to feel her lips on top of his. She gently bit his chin, and kissed up to the bottom of his lower lip, "…are definitely worth my time…" she finished and bit his lower lip, "don't you believe me, baby…" she spoke softly, her wet lips moving against his skin. He picked up her necklace in his hand and winked at her with a smirk on his face.

            Draco shivered in desire. He didn't think that he could stand any longer without jumping up on her right in this hall, not caring about who saw them. "You know what, honey," she spoke the words seductively against his mouth, gently kissing his lips in turn. He was so aroused that he couldn't answer and shook his head.

            "I'm hungry," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. She pulled away from him and walked away.

            "You're a tease, Granger," he yelled behind her. Why did he want her so bad? He had never felt like this about anyone before. Draco thought that if he couldn't wrap his body around hers, if he couldn't kiss her wet, voluptuous lips, if he couldn't touch her every moment of his life, there was no point in living. _I'll have her…_

            A few minutes later, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was proud of herself and ate quietly and hungrily, not paying much attention to her two best friends. She took a sip of her orange juice, it was really good, so she had to drink a bit more of it. As soon as she sat the glass down on the table, the owls swooshed in with this morning's mail. Hermione noticed a certain uncoordinated owl, which was Ron's Earl without a doubt. He missed his intended target, and instead plopped down on the table, spilling Hermione's juice and pouring it all over her food. 

            "Damn!" she said, as she stood up quickly away from the juice which was now running down the table. "Ron, when are you going to buy that owl some glasses?" she said sarcastically. Deciding that she had enough food to eat, she said her good-byes and headed towards her first class.

            Hermione saw Seamus Finnigan on the way out with a big smile on his face. She felt a sudden urge to walk over to him and kiss him. When did he get so hot? She licked her lips, and walked over to him with an evil expression across her face.

*To Be Continued*

I just love doing this to you guys!!! It's so exciting! I'm so evil!!! Muahahaha! LOL!

I really really really hope you loved this chapter. I excpet to get a lot of reviews. I think I deserve them, after writing such a terrific chapter.   
For all of you who don't know, I started writing another story "Innocent Until Proven Guilty". It already has two chapters in it, and they are great. You should go read it. It's Draco/(I can't tell u the girl right now, cause it'll ruin the first two chapters for ya. I'm so nice to do that!). Anyways, it's really nice. Please read it.

God, I love writing. It is so exciting, and I love it! I don't think I'll ever stop writing these stories. 

Xan-thip-pe: Thanks! She's very bad, aint she?

webweaver1** &  jean_jelly_bean: awww. That's so nice. You like my writing style! I loovee you!!**

ScriblrofDreams: As always, great review, if it wasn't for reviewers like you, I don't think I would have ever written this many chapters. Thank you!!!

ShadowStalker2008: What happened to death? Are you guys in a fight? I miss his reviews!

Angelic_fire: Thank you! You are too sweet!!!

Thank you to everyone that has ever read this story! Please review!

Lana


	13. Hermione's Lover

*****This story is Rated R for sexual content and is not suitable for children under 17. DO NOT read further if you feel uncomfortable with it! Don't say I didn't warn you!*****

In the previous chapter:

            A few minutes later, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was proud of herself and ate quietly and hungrily, not paying much attention to her two best friends. She took a sip of her orange juice, it was really good, so she had to drink a bit more of it. As soon as she sat the glass down on the table, the owls swooshed in with this morning's mail. Hermione noticed a certain uncoordinated owl, which was Ron's Earl without a doubt. He missed his intended target, and instead plopped down on the table, spilling Hermione's juice and pouring it all over her food. 

"Damn!" she said, as she stood up quickly away from the juice which was now running down the table. "Ron, when are you going to buy that owl some glasses?" she said sarcastically. Deciding that she had enough food to eat, she said her good-byes and headed towards her first class.

Hermione saw Seamus Finnigan on the way out with a big smile on his face. She felt a sudden urge to walk over to him and kiss him. When did he get so hot? She licked her lips, and walked over to him with an evil expression across her face.

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione's Lover**

            Hermione woke up the next morning with a warm, male body pressed up against her. His leg was wrapped around hers and he held her hand in his as he calmly slept. She moved over even closer to him, feeling her bare back against his rising and falling chest. Hermione was overcome with emotion. It felt so good to finally encounter love, so clear and pure, to know that you would never be able to spend another day without him. He shifted in his sleep, wrapping his leg even more tightly around her and bringing his head closer to her neck. She trembled as his nose and forehead brushed against her. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Her destiny seemed fulfilled. She broke away from her thoughts as she felt two lips lightly graze her bare shoulder. A soft, moist tongue escaped as they parted, swirling excitedly, slowly inching closer to her neck. Hermione twisted around and passionately kissed Seamus Finnigan and violently pushed him down on his back. She let out a small laugh, having heard herself knocking the wind out of him. Straddling her legs around him, she bent down and kissed his neck. Her thumbs found their place circling his nipples as he let out a soft moan. He wanted her and she knew it. 

            Seamus' eyes fell upon her alarm clock. It read 8:50 am. He jerked up quickly, making Hermione fall over on her back. For a second he felt himself harder as she was completely naked and had just fallen back with her legs spread apart. 

            "Damn!" he couldn't help but say with an attitude. Suddenly he regretted the fact that it was Friday morning, and classes had begun a little over an hour ago. "We have to get up! We have practically missed the entire Transfigurations! McGonagall will have us for breakfast if we don't hurry up and get our asses out of bed!"

            Hermione sighed. She didn't want to go. All she wanted was to stay here in his soft embrace and never let go. She picked herself up and crawled back towards him, pressing her lips to his. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him go. He finally managed to escape her grip, but her lips would always find his seconds after they had been departed. 

            "But I want you!" she said, her emotions overpowering her. Hermione began shaking. Her entire body was trembling. She stood up on the floor and gazed into his eyes, lifting her head up to meet his. As soon as she touched her hand to his chest, the shaking disappeared. Moments later their tongues were tangled in a sweet kiss. Seamus grabbed her shoulders and slowly pushed her away, even though he didn't really want to let go.

            "We…have…to…go…" he said out of breath. Hermione gave in to his command and walked away with her head down towards her closet. He couldn't help but notice her curvaceous backside swinging as she paced away from him. Coming back to his senses, he scrambled around for his clothes, finding them scattered all over the floor. What a wild night it had been. Who would have thought that Hermione would be his first? Suddenly an evil grin appeared across his face…_She really does have a good mouth on her head, doesn't she?_

            Minutes later they were running down the hall to their Transfiguration classroom. Glancing at her watch, Hermione noted that it would be 5 minutes until the class would be over. 

            "There would be no sense in going in now…honey" she said seductively, fluttering her eyes.

            "Oh, but what will we ever do with all that time on our hands?" he said sarcastically.

            "I'm sure we can find something…" she was barely able to finish before she banged him against the wall and delved her tongue deep into his mouth. Her hands were frantically grabbing his ass. She felt it tense underneath her touch and smiled. 

            It seemed to the two lovers in the hall that class was dismissed way too early, as they had been only there for maybe a couple minutes. Well, time flies when you are having fun. They released the tight grip they had on each other and quickly smoothed down their clothes. Throwing a quick glance at each other, they intertwined their hands. Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming out of the classroom and quickening their pace as they saw her standing there. On their way over they couldn't help but notice Hermione and Seamus holding hands.

            "So…there's nothing going on between you two…huh?" questioned Ron, shaking his head.

            "Well, there is…now!" she responded proudly, bringing their entangled hands up to show proof.

            "I am very happy for you," said Harry in the most civilized tone he could use. It seemed a little overdone with that ear to ear smile he as giving them. 

            Hermione curled her head in to Seamus' chest just as Draco Malfoy appeared through the doorway. As soon as his vision focused, he gave a disapproving, shocked look. "Is that her new 'slave'? I guess he didn't have anyone else's shoes to polish so he came back for more," he said through gritted teeth to the amused Blaise as they walked away from that unpleasant sight.

            Later that night, Hermione was reading a magazine in the Head Common Room. Draco was occupying the desk, while she was spread out on the couch. He couldn't say that he was focusing on his studies because it was very hard to do when you have a beautiful woman lying down on a couch right in front of you. What made it even worse was that she liked someone else. She didn't want him or care for him anymore. He had just blown it.

            Hermione flipped through the pages of the magazine unconsciously. She couldn't get her boyfriend out of her mind. They had made a big scene during dinner. She had sat in his lap and fed him and they had snogged in between each and every bite. Everyone was getting annoyed by this, especially the male part of the population. They were throwing her dirty looks. No one could see what was so special about Seamus. In fact, most of the people were better than him at everything. 

            She laid her eyes upon a picture of two people kissing. A little light bulb went off in her head and it reminded her of Seamus. A moment later, she started shaking. Hermione felt dizzy and turned very pale. Draco noticed this since he had been looking at her for the past half an hour. A worried expression settled across his face and he ran over to the couch. He pushed her listless body up and sat underneath her with her back pressed up against his chest. 

            "What's wrong, Hermione? What's happening?" Draco was very concerned. He didn't know what to do except hold her in his arms and squeeze her as tightly as he could while he gently kept on saying, "It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok." Kissing her on her forehead and rocking her back and forth gently, he thought that a long time passed before the shaking stopped. He was scared. 

            Hermione suddenly looked up at him and said, "Thank you." She was so tired that she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Draco couldn't believe that this was happening to him. The most beautiful and wanted girl in Hogwarts was sleeping in his arms. This must be his lucky day. He was the hottest guy here, so it only made sense that he was with the most wanted girl, right? He felt warmth in his heart. All these years he had just slept with girls to make him feel admired and he knew he was, but that wasn't all of it. He had tried to feel what he was feeling now. It really surprised him that he didn't have to sleep with her in order to do that. 

            A warm, tingly, happy feeling spread through his body. He never wanted to let her go. Looking down at her body, he got a closer look of the tiny t-shirt she was wearing and a pair of shorts. _She must have been planning on going to bed._ There was a large expanse of tanned skin showing from her stomach. Draco realized that he must read for Potions as sad as it would be. He muttered a spell under his breath and pointed towards his book on the desk. It hovered towards him and opened up. He put it in Hermione's lap as she was still lying on top of him and started reading.

            _The Influence Potion is composed of many hard to get ingredients. We will discuss them later on in this chapter. This potion is used to make people do what you want them to. There are withdrawal symptoms, however. The person may experience sudden shaking, drowsiness or their skin may become pale…_

            _What the fuck? Seamus…_

Hey everyone,

Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but hopefully you won't have to wait that long again. Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews! 

As always, you can e-mail me at s_petkova@hotmail.com or reach me at that MSN screen name. AOL: Kittykat5538.

Enjoy!


	14. Finnigan's Deceit

**Chapter 14**

**Finnigan's**** Deceit**

            It was early the next morning when Draco woke up to find that he was lying down on the couch with none other than Hermione Granger on top of him. He was confused at first but a moment later he recalled the circumstances of the previous night. Looking down at her he wanted to hug her and squeeze her but he didn't think that he's get enough of her either way. He wanted her so much. He wanted her more than anything. He wanted her more than his life itself.

            But before he did anything about that, he needed to take care of someone…_Finnigan__._ Draco couldn't even believe that someone would do such a thing. Well, actually he could, but it was just wrong. It is true that he probably would have done the same thing for someone like Hermione, but that wasn't a good excuse. He would have spent the rest of his life knowing that she didn't really love him and was cooperating with him against her will. _Oohhh__…wait a second…the rest of my life??? How long does this spell exactly last? _Once again, he made his book fly towards him and opened it up.

            _This potion works for one week. On the 7th day after its administration, you should repeat the process if you wish to control the person or creature for longer. Each time the potion becomes stronger and stays in for longer. For example, the second time, it would be 10 days, then 13, 16 and so on._

            _Holy shit!! How do I even know when he 'administered' the potion? I'd say that now is a good time to go and have a little chat with Finnigan._

            Draco was ready to jump off the couch and head off in search of him but he realized that Hermione was fast asleep on top of him. He had been running his fingers through her silky hair and gently petting her head ever since he had woken up. _God…she must be the most gorgeous woman that has ever walked on this earth. _

            Hermione stirred awake and fluttered her lovely eyes open. A confused expression quickly settled upon her beautiful face. She looked around and didn't like what she saw. After attempting to change her position on the couch, she realized that she was lying on top of someone. She pressed her soft hair back onto the person's chest and moaned, "Oh, Seamus…how much I love you…"

            Draco was speechless. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this. He just cleared his throat hoping that she would recognize the voice and that it did not belong to her 'beloved one'. To his surprise, she did. 

            Hermione swiftly jerked her head around to face the stunned Draco. She suddenly jumped up off of him as if she had touched boiling water. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" she yelled frantically.

            "Hermione…" he tried to say before she rudely cut him off.

            "That's Granger to you."

            "Look, you are not being yourself. Finnigan gave you a potion…the Influence Potion. He wanted you to like him but you didn't so he forced it upon you. You are not thinking clearly."

            _Who the hell does he think he is? He can't speak of MY Seamus like that. He would never do such a thing! This is absolutely preposterous! _

            "Oh my God, I have never seen someone so desperate to get laid in my life as to say something like that," and laughed in his face.

            "Don't you think that if I was going to do that I would have done it while you were sleeping? I would have had a lot of time then…"

            "Well how would I even know if you did something, huh?" _Ok…so that was the stupidest question ever…_

            "Oh, believe me…if I had done it…you would know…" he smirked suggestively.

            "Listen, Malfoy. Don't try any of your stupid moves on me because it's definitely not going to work. And I am sure I've had bigger than yours."

            "First of all, I am not making any moves on you, and second of all I am just trying to help. Why won't you believe me?" Draco said with pain and agony in his voice.

            "Malfoys don't help anyone but themselves. That is one of the most important things I have learned since…this summer," Hermione finished and stormed out of the room. 

            Draco didn't know this could hurt so much. He felt trapped. Wanting someone so much that he would give up his life for them while they wouldn't even believe something as simple as this? He couldn't let her go…he had to fight for her. He had to fight for the best thing that could ever happen to him. Why was she getting herself into this? _Why won't she believe me? Well, at least one thing is clear…she won't like me until I take care of some business…_

            With that thought, Draco walked to his room, took a quick shower, fixed his hair and dressed himself in a tight black sweater and baggy pants and left the Head quarters to find the boy behind all his misery.

             It was Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about classes today. Draco went down to breakfast, focusing his eyes only on Finnigan during the entire meal and leaving right behind him afterwards. It surprised him to see Seamus alone, because Hermione had been so hung up about him that he didn't think she'd let him out of her sight. Draco followed him out of the Great Hall and as they passed by a large staircase he pushed Seamus underneath it, so his body hit the wall. 

            Seamus turned around slowly after he had absorbed the shock in search of his enemy's face. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" he asked angrily. 

            "I think you damn well know, but just in case you might have forgotten, let me refresh your memory," he said as he walked up towards the cocky boy in the corner and punched him hard in the stomach, causing his air to come out. Seamus folded in two. "You have something that I want…" he continued as he punched Seamus once again making him howl in pain. "Do I need to specify anything else?"

            "I don't know what you are talking about," said the scared Seamus.

            "Oh, cut the bullshit. I know you used the Influence Potion to make Hermione fall in love with you. I want you to reverse it. Now!" Draco spoke demandingly. 

            Seamus gathered some courage and punched towards Draco's abs. Malfoy was too fast and too strong for him and caught his fist in his hand and twisted it down towards the ground. Seamus jerked under the pressure and collapsed to the floor. "Do I make myself clear?" said Draco loudly. 

            "I can't reverse it. We will have to wait until it wears off. Until then, she is likely to experience symptoms of withdrawal for me which might include shaking, paleness and so on…but if she still spends time with me she won't have to go through that." 

            With that said, Draco pushed Seamus' arm down and turned around to leave, saying "Don't mess with her again Finnigan, cause if you do…you mess with me," as he walked away. He walked confidently, chin up, shoulders straight, chest out. He walked off projecting the air of someone who had just won the lottery. 

            When Draco returned to the dormitory for a little nap after the morning's events he was surprised to find that Hermione was dressed and leaving. Today she was wearing knee high leather boots, a skirt so short that it looked like a large belt and a white shirt buttoned up to right beneath her breasts revealing a black lacy bra underneath. Draco wasn't sure that he could go on much longer without having her. He wanted her so much that he started getting hard. He could imagine peeling off those boots off her legs, taking her skirt off and doing naughty, unimaginable things.

            Hermione walked towards him. Placing one leg in front of another as she stepped made her hips push out to the sides and she looked even more seductive than she already did. His heart was racing fast. _So finally she comes around, huh?_ Draco thought as she looked at him straight in the eyes. As she came closer, he placed his usual mischievous smirk on his face. Hermione walked past him and he was a little shocked. Draco quickly grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close to him, placing his other hand on her lower back.

            "Excuse me, Malfoy, but I was leaving. No if you don't mind let me go." Hermione said through gritted teeth trying to stay calm as she looked at him in the eyes.  

            "Hermione…Don't go…" he said with sorrow in his voice. "Please…You don't really like him."

            "Bullshit Malfoy. I have never wanted anyone more than I want Seamus. You are just jealous cause I am the only girl in this school who doesn't drool over you. Grow up, will you?" Hermione finished and tried to shake her wrist out of his tight grip. "Let go."

            At that command Draco automatically released her. She trotted out of the room and Draco was left alone. He walked over to the couch and carelessly threw himself down upon it. This should all be over soon. At the moment she is too ignorant for her own good, not that it's her fault. He just hated to see her like this…

            With a flick of his wand, Draco turned on the stereo to a song to fit his mood.

  
Pss. ss... Shorty... come here (112)  
Listen listen listen come on (ooooo)  
Yo - yo (luv you... need you... )  
(let ride, lets ride)  
  
Yo... hey luv i wanna hold you and talk to you,  
Put my arm around ya shoulda and walk wit chu  
Be that one headed sherif give me world to you,  
I know that nigga aint doin what he suppose to do  
I got much more to give than homie do,  
And you so fine I just wanna roll wit chu  
You a queen bitch, need to come close to you  
Need a nigga like P to just flow wit chu,  
And I gotta try cuz anything possible,  
And you just might see things the way i do  
I just wanna get next to you, friends wit you  
Burn hunids wake up in the bed wit chu  
I luv when you walk how that body move,  
Pardon my mouth IM just being honest boo  
I would pay for air time just to vibe wit chu  
Kisses and hugs till the next time you swing thru  
  
  
(So many things) So many thing that I wanna do  
Wanna kiss wanna touch wanna taste of you (Wanna taste of you... oooo)  
Cuz I only wanna be with you you, Girl you know  
Anything that cha need I got it, Million dollar shopping sprees I got it  
Anything that cha want Ii got it... You know I got it (ask P) you know I got it  
  
  
Ma, I want you in the worst way, and I aint thirsty or nuttin  
But when I say sumtin boo, I go hard for the 1 (ooo baby)  
Hit my cell, imma take you out to eat,  
And kill any misconception that you got of Mobb Deep  
Throw that bug in ya ear and its about time  
Cuz I nigga like me been wantin you for years  
Bump heads here and there,  
And neva got the chance, best to those who wait once I get up in tha pants  
Ain't no one minute man, suppose to be wit him betta change those plans  
Anything you gots to do, lies to you must be out his monkey ass mind  
How the hell he gettin tired of you?  
Let me light that fire that yah body desire,  
Get yah back to being sexy, single free like my do  
Cuz I treats them right, you know how i rock en where you at girl  
I'm on the next flight  
  
(sooo many things that i wanna doooo)  
  
  
Sit back i got this, babygirl ya straight  
Fo'sure rest a sure you in the arms of strength  
Baby I die for my love ones make no mistake  
IM not that man I keep my gun on base  
  
  
And its a cold world, yah man dont undastand yah pain  
And I know you gettin tired of the same ol' sayin  
He expect to keep you locked, wit that 5 cocked rink  
Lets coop that all real while 112 sing  
  
  
0o anything you want and anything you need  
Lets make this tuff uff and come wit mee hee  
O0o anything anything you want and anything you need  
Girl ill come running...  
  


            Draco drifted off to sleep as he imagined Hermione and him acting out little parts of the song.

Hey Everyone,

I updated a lot faster this time, huh? Yes, you're welcome, LOL! The song in this chapter is called Hey Luv by Mobb Deep in his Infamy CD. Check it out, it's really good. It is my favorite song. I just want to ask everyone to read my other story which I haven't updated in the longest time, but it should be good if you haven't already read the first two chapters. 

As always you can e-mail me at s_petkova@hotmail.com , I also have MSN messenger and AOL: kittykat5538.

Please review, even if it is just to say five words!

A big thanks to everyone for all the reviews!


	15. From Seamus to Draco

**Chapter 15**

** From Seamus to Draco**

            It was getting around midnight. Hermione shut the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and made a loud noise. Draco jumped up from the couch. He had been asleep ever since she had left, 14 long hours ago. This was strange. He didn't even know he could sleep that long but it was better than thinking about Seamus running his hands over her hot body, kissing her lips, running his tongue over her delicate person…

            "Waiting up for me, daddy?" she asked suggestively coming to the foot of the couch and looking down at him.

            "You wish, Granger. Actually, you woke me up," Draco answered pretending not to care about her. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "But how is Dumbledore going to feel when he finds out that his precious Head Girl has been out with boys until midnight, breaking numerous school rules?"

            "Alright, Malfoy. What is it going to take to keep you quiet?" she inquired leaning down to get closer to him. Draco looked down her shirt wondering when the day was going to come that he would feel those breasts pressed up against his skin again. What was that though? That smell…OMG! She smells like sex. This confirmed his suspicion that that was probably what she had been doing all day with Seamus. He didn't even want to touch her after Finningan had…but he wanted her…

            Draco's usual smirk appeared across his face. He could think of many things he wanted to do to her. "Just a kiss…"

            "A kiss, huh?" she repeated and bent down even lower. She pressed her lips against his and before she knew it, he rammed his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't believe it. She was the best kisser he had ever had the pleasure to kiss. Now why didn't he remember that from last summer? Maybe he hadn't cared to pay attention to it back then. 

            Just when he thought she was going to rip his shirt off and start doing him right on the couch, her hand started gliding down towards his member. When she got there she lightly stroked it through his pants and then grabbed it and squeezed it very hard, probably cutting off his circulation. This caused Draco to pull away from the kiss and yelp in pain. "What the fuck?"

            Hermione brought her face down to his ear and whispered into it in a hoarse but seductive tone. "Pumpkin told me that you did something bad today," she brushed his neck and his ear with her nose and cheek as she spoke. Draco grabbed her hand and attempted to loosen her grip on his Johnson. She wouldn't let go and she even squeezed tighter, "Don't mess with my man, Malfoy, because next time when I'm through with you, you won't be able to have kids for the rest of your life."

            With that said she let go of him, looked at him straight into the eyes and left. Up until now Draco hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath. He let it out with a large whoosh. _Oh my God! How stupid could someone get. I just hope the potion wears off soon. What a whore!_ But no matter how much he hated her at the moment, he knew that he couldn't stay mad at her for long. Feeling the heat her hand had given off onto his cock he got aroused. Draco stuffed his hand into his pants, wrapped it around his growing erection and gently pumped it as he thought of the girl of his dreams.

            Back in her room, Hermione took a quick shower before she jumped into her bed. She felt the steaming, hot water fall over her bare body, caress her as it wrapped around each and every curve. Thinking of what she had done earlier that day made her feel special. How had he chosen her out of all these girls? Not anyone else but her! _I am the luckiest girl alive!_ He was good at everything…remembering certain moments of her day she placed the smirk she had adopted from Draco on her face. That evil, too-good-for-everyone, seductive smirk that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. And boy, was she glad this was all over and that she now had someone worth the time to spend the rest of her life with.

            As she emerged from the steaming shower, she wiped away the mirror so she could see herself in it. She was hot and she knew it. Hermione ran her tongue over her lower lip and winked at herself. She wrapped a red and gold towel around herself and went into her room to dry her hair off.

            Finally, Hermione was in bed. She picked up her diary off her nightstand and began writing. Up until last year she had thought that diaries were lame, but she had found that they help you relive and feel what you did at the time you were writing it. Describing important events made you be able to experience the pain, happiness, love, affection that you did when you actually experienced them for the first time. 

            Dear Diary,

I have just had the best day of my life. I spent the entire day in Seamus' bed! I just love him so much! I can't believe this is happening. One day I am heartbroken and trying to get revenge on Draco, the next I have found my soul mate. He is more than I could have ever asked for. Draco is a piece of shit compared to him. By the way, can you believe Malfoy's nerve telling me that Seamus gave me the Influence Potion and is trying to control me? How idiotic is that? I told him that he must have been very desperate to get laid if he could think of something like that. And if that was true, I would have encountered the side effects of the potion…dizziness, shaking or paling of the skin…OMG! Draco was right!

            With that Hermione threw the diary on her bed and ran out of the room. She sprinted past the common room and opened Draco's door with a thud. Apparently he had just emerged from the shower as he had a towel wrapped around his hips which by the way was very low. His engorged chest was glistening under the water drops still present on it. Draco's' hair was brushed back and he looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face. Another shock was her choice of clothing. After all, she had just ran into his room, in the middle of the night wearing black lace underwear boyshorts and a black lace bra. All he could think about at the moment was taking them off and coming inside her hot, tight body. He wished that his towel would just fall off his hips on accident and expose his building erection.

            "What can I do for you, Hermione?" he asked suggestively, running his hand down from his chest to his bulging abs as water dripped onto the floor. 

            The out of breath Hermione said, "Oh, Draco…I am so sorry for not believing you earlier!" Tears started gathering up in her eyes. How did she always manage to hurt the people who wanted to help her?

            "Don't worry about it. Why would you want to believe me anyways? I am just a Malfoy. I can't be trusted."

            "No, no, no!  That is not true!" Hermione said as she walked closer to him, taking his hand off his stomach and placing it between hers. It was huge. Big and strong, veins bulging out of it…and it was warm. She couldn't imagine what he had done with those hands the previous summer…

            "What made you change your mind?" he asked.

            Hermione laughed, "Signs of withdrawal…" she muttered and smiled again then stared into his eyes. "You know I will keep on getting them until the potion wears off. Which should be in 4 days, cause I have liked Seamus since Thursday."

            "Maybe I can help…" Draco said and looked at her in the eyes as he brought his face down towards hers making the 8 inch gap between them smaller. 

            "Maybe you can…" she continued as she rose up her face to meet his. 

            She pulled his hand up to her mouth and gently sucked each finger at a time, her head mere inches away from his mouth. It was obvious that Draco was getting turned on by this since he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in pleasure. He couldn't help but imagine her drinking his juices so thirstily. He pulled her face up to his. 

            Their lips touched and Draco slyly ran his tongue over her bottom lip to gain entrance into her hot mouth. His touch was intoxicating. At that moment Hermione forgot that she had ever 'loved' anyone else. There was no one but Draco in her life. She wanted him so bad that she couldn't think straight. She opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues were gentle and caressing in the beginning, probing each other, savoring their taste. As they got accustomed to each other and their hunger grew larger so they increased the tempo and became a little fierce.

            Draco's hands wondered down from her lower back to grope her tight ass...

             _Hermione, get a grip on yourself! You can have him at your feet without sleeping with him at the moment…There are many more things I need to do to Draco for maximum damage before I sleep with him. _This was the truth, but another part Hermione would not admit was that she was afraid. She was afraid that he would do the same thing to her that he had done the last time they had slept together and she would not be able to handle it.

            "Draco, baby…" Hermione spoke softly but demandingly. 

            "Yeah…" he practically moaned as he was still nibbling on her lower lip.

            "I don't want to do this," she said and Draco stopped in his tracks. 

            "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that you didn't want to sleep with me?" he stared at her quizzically.

            "Yes, that is precisely what I said."

            "May I inquire the reason why you wouldn't want to. I mean, am I a bad kisser? Not handsome enough, my muscles are too small…?"

            Hermione laughed. "No, hun! I just think that we are moving a little too slow, and wouldn't it get weird if people found out that the Head Girl is secretly giving head to the Head Boy besides doing other wicked things?"

            "Ummm…no," he said as he lowered his face down to her neck and began nibbling on it. 

            _I must be crazy to do this…_"I am serious, Draco. Let's just go to bed."

            "This really hurts my ego, Hermione. I have never been turned down before with clothes on, let alone without."

            "Maybe you're losing your touch, but you'll live," she said as she smirked.

            Hermione loosened his grip and walked over to his bed. She pulled the covers back a little and hopped in underneath them. Draco stared back at her with disbelief. "I did say we were going to bed, didn't I?"

            "Alright, Miss Thang, let me just get some boxers." 

            Draco walked over to his underwear drawer and picked out a pair of black boxers. He then turned around to face Hermione and dropped his towel. Hermione was starting at him. He was definitely bigger than she remembered. That thought placed an evil grin on her face. 

            "Want some?" said Draco as he locked eyes with her.

            "This would usually be an offer I can't refuse but I would have to say no. _You'll do it again…" _she added in a very quiet voice.

            "What was that?" He inquired, but he had heard it loud and clear. She meant the last time when he had behaved so childishly…

            "Nothing," she was quick to reply. "Well, are you going to get over here, I'm getting cold."

            "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say," he practically ran over to the bed and jumped in beside her. 

            Draco laid down with his back flat and he pulled Hermione's head up on top of his chest and hugged her. How he was going to live through the night, he did not know. He was still wide awake when Hermione's breathing became slow and rhythmic and she drifted off to sleep. She unconsciously placed her hand on the other half of his chest and hugged his torso. He loved the way she felt against him. They fit together perfectly. No matter how much he wanted to have sex with her, he felt that she wouldn't be able to trust him if he did. That would be just like any other guy and he had to earn her trust back since he had given it away with a 50 dollar bill. 

            He thought about them in his manor, living together, having fun, loving each other. _WOW, hold it! Since when do I love? I don't love anyone! What has she done to me? _But as uncharacteristic of the Malfoys that was, he liked it. He felt like his life had meaning for once. And with that thought he drifted off to sleep. 

            ~~~~~~~~~

Hey Everyone! Another chapter! Hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You are the reason I am still writing!

I wrote a story for Livejournal for Valentines. It's Hermione/Draco and I will be posting it on this website. It is entitled Growing Tensions: From Hate to Love. Please read it. There are some very steamy scenes with Hermione and Draco in it. I hope you like it!

As always you cam e-mail me at s_petkova@hotmail.com, MSN, AOL: kittykat5538

Thank you,

Dream Siren


	16. Peaches

**Chapter 16**

**Peaches**

            Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She felt a pair of lips leaving a wet trail along her neck and down to her shoulder. She let out a hoarse moan and tuned her head around letting him have a better access to her neck.

            Everything was dark inside the room. The curtains were pulled back allowing the full moon to shine through the windows. Hermione turned her face around to face her lover and saw the way his fair hair glistened in the moonlight. It was so beautiful and pure, as pure as a child's. She had no idea how he could look so innocent and naïve at a moment like this when she knew more than well what he was like. In fact if anyone had ever said that he was innocent she would have fallen to the floor laughing. But there was something about him that right now reminded her of an angel. And to her surprise, she knew exactly what it was: he was perfect. She had tried not to let herself admit it over and over again, but in the end, it was true. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it it was right there in her face. She could never do better than him and she knew it.

            She gently opened her mouth and let his tongue in. She loved how he tasted. It was sweet, juicy and so addictive. She brought up her hands and ran them through his hair, never letting her eyes off his. Those cold, stone eyes that had started at her all those years along the halls were now gone. They were replaced by a warmer pair, ones you could loose yourself into.

            Draco was never the one to get attached to someone. His father had thought him that from their own relationship. But what was it about Hermione that kept him wanting to hold her in his arms and never let her go? To squeeze her as tight as he could and be gentle and tender with her at the same time? What was is about her that made his heart start beating faster and faster every time he saw her as if it were about to explode? He didn't know but he loved it, even though it scared him so much.

            He played around with her supple and warm tongue until things started to get more heated up. She pushed him down fiercely onto the bed and straddled him around his tight stomach.  "Ooo, we have a feisty one…daddy likey…"

            Hermione laughed and stared into his eyes. She wished she could rip his clothes off but a moment later she realized that he wasn't wearing any, well, except his black silk boxers. She leaned down to kiss him hard, and started running her hands up and down his chest.

            By the way she was behaving Draco knew who was going to be the boss tonight. He would let her take control and see where it would lead. He liked seeing this aggressive side of her. It turned him on so badly. Draco suddenly grabbed her ass and started feeling it all over. Moments later, he had the sudden urge to give her a good spanking, so he pushed her up a little bit and started going at it.

            She twisted around and tossed her hair around wildly. It fell onto her shoulders and down covering up her breasts in red untamed curls. Hermione looked deep into his eyes and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She let if fall gently down her shoulders to expose her naked breasts.

            Draco's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe it. She was so voluptuous. She had grown at least a cup size since the summer. He stretched his arms out and started fondling her goodies. He made circles with his thumbs over her nipples until they got as hard as little marbles. Draco stood up and gently let her down on her back. He leaned over Hermione and placed his open mouth over one of her nipples. He played around with it with his tongue. She began to moan.

            What? This was strange. She tasted like strawberries and cream. This only made him suck on her harder. "Do you have any idea how good you taste?" He whispered as he broke away from her flesh for a second. Hermione could only giggle. "I wouldn't know, but I'll take your word for it."

            Draco went back to making himself useful. She grabbed his head and pressed it hard against her body. He got the clue and began touching her a little firmer than he had so far. As he was hovering over her he traced her body down to her black lace panties. His hand ended up between her legs before he knew it. He could feel how wet she was and this excited him even more. She was already starting to show some hickies on her breasts.

            "See how wet I am for you?" whispered Hermione under her breath as she licked her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her tongue as it escaped her lips and softly ran along them.

            "Oh, I do baby, I do." He answered back in a low voice.

            "How is Big Boy doing tonight? Getting hard I bet," she laughed as she grabbed his package. She knew he wanted her. He would do anything to have her right then and there and she knew it.

            "Well, you guessed right. It's hard and it's all for you." Hermione stuck her hand in his boxers, wrapped her fingers around him and began to pump gently.

            Draco felt a little shiver run through his spine and he liked it. She thrust her hand up and down his Johnson, flicking the tip with her thumb every once in a while.

            "You look like you are having a little trouble there," Draco said and pulled his boxers off.

            "And to me it looks like you just read my mind, Blondie," he smirked at that comment.

            "It's a gift, Peaches."

            "Mmmm…I like Peaches…"

            "But nowhere near as much as I do…"

            "And how do you know that?" Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

            A quick image of Hermione and another girl ran through his mind. He had no idea he could be more turned on than he already was. If he didn't control himself, he swore he was going to come faster than he could respond to her question.

            "Someday I might have to see for myself. As good as that sounds, and believe me, it's the best thing I have heard I still think I like it a lot more than you do…"

            "Well, I guess you win on this one."

            He dropped down to her lower body and spread her legs apart. Draco pulled her panties off to expose her freshly shaved person. Nothing looked sexier to him than that. He let his head down and started licking and sucking on her. To his surprise, she tasted like peaches here. It was killer combined with her own natural scent.

            "So I guess you do deserve your name, Peaches…" he said with a grin spread from ear to ear.

            "I wanted to taste good for you…I am wet for you…"

            "Of course you are," Draco responded with a certain pride that meant she was his.

            As he was sucking on her, he entered her with two fingers and started to move them in and out. Hermione came up on her elbows and threw her head back. He was giving her so much pleasure, she couldn't believe it.

            "Suck that pussy, suck it!" she yelled out. He obeyed her order.

            "Harder, harder…" she moaned.

            The warm, so familiar feeling was beginning to build up all over her body. "Draco, I want you inside me right now." She commanded.

            He came up and thrust himself into her. It felt so nice inside. She felt he was going to rip her apart, he was so big and she liked it. As they came closer and closer to climax, he pumped harder and harder, and she moved her pelvis up and down. Moments later she came. A few more thrusts later and he was done too. He stayed inside her for a while and let his body fall on top of hers.

            "You are the best I have ever had…" he said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

            "Careful, Malfoy, someone might think you are falling for me…" and they just left it at that. He didn't know what to say.

            The next morning when she woke up she was breathing hard. Hermione quickly lifted up the covers to see if their clothes were on, and if she had any hickies. _Phew,_ she said to herself. _I thought I fucked him during the night. It felt so real. Silly me, I guess it was just a dream. _

She turned towards the sleeping Draco and gently ran her hand through his hair. He opened his eyes and muttered "Good morning, Peaches."

            Hermione looked at him in shock. "Why did you call me that?" _How could he know about the dream? It was just a dream…right?_ She hoped and prayed that it had been.

            "I'm sure you know…" he said suggestively with a smirk on his face and leaned in to kiss her.

            "Actually I don't know. Nothing happened last night, right?"

            "Are you joking me? Didn't you like it?" he said a little angry.

            "Look, Draco, I admit I had a dream about it, but nothing more happened."

            "Yes, it did. We slept together. You called me Blondie and your boobs tasted like strawberries..."

            "Oh God, could we have had the same dream? Look, Draco, our clothes are on. I don't have any hickies on my breasts."

            He took a quick look at that. "I guess you are right, but I am still having doubts about it. How could we have had the same dream?"

            "Maybe we both wanted it so much that somehow it happened." As soon as Hermione said that, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

            "I knew you wanted me, Peaches. What was that fuss all about last night?"

            Hermione tried to gain back her control. "Hey, I want anything that looks good and has a cock in between its legs."

            "Awww, that hurts," he said and leaned in to kiss her again. She let him.

Hey everyone!

I can't believe I haven't written in such a long time! I am so sorry! I hope you forgive me. Thanks for your comments about the last chapter. It is nice to know that you enjoyed it.   
Thank you,

Please review

You can reach me at kittykat5538(AIM) or spetkovahotmail.com MSN if you need to talk to me.

Lana

Dream Siren


	17. Yes, Daddy

**Chapter 17**

**Yes, Daddy**

     Draco and Hermione were in the middle of a very hot makeout session in his bed that was soon about to turn into something similar to what had happened last night right when they heard footsteps down the hall. There was the unmistakable dreary voice of the so familiar…

     "Mr. Malfoy? Are you there?" she said as she came closer and closer to his room.

     Hermione and Draco looked at each other and whispered "McGonagall," in shock. They quickly skirmished out of the bed and tried to come up with a decent excuse as their Professor walked into the door. She quickly pushed him back into his bed and under the covers.

     "Ms. Granger wasn't in her bed…" she said while waling into the room. When her eyes fell upon the young woman, a look of distress surrounded her face. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, explain. And this better be good."

     "Professor, I hope you are not suggesting that anything fowl is going on here," responded Hermione in the most innocent tone she could and looked at McGonagall in a confident tone, "Mr. Malfoy was simply feeling sick and I heard him crying down the hall from my dormitory because he couldn't open his bottle of medicine and I leaped out of bed. I came to see what the matter was and helped him out. I told him that he should stay in bed for a few days because it didn't look good. It's a muggle disease called pneumonia and if not treated the proper way it could be deadly," finished Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.

     "New…what?" asked McGonagall puzzled while Draco forced out a few fake coughs and bit on his tongue to try and look really sick.

     "Pneumonia."

     "Well, in that case Ms. Granger, I will send Mr. Malfoy down to Madam Pomfrey to have him checked out. We can't have our students dropping dead around school. It would ruin our reputation," she said with a little smirk on her face.

     "Oh, it probably would be right to do so, but I don't believe Madam Pomfrey is familiar with Muggle sicknesses. In my opinion it would be better to just let him stay here in bed, and I'll owl my parents to send us some of the right medicine. He'll be up in no time."

     "Alright, but I insist that you stay here and take care of him until the end of the week. I sincerely hope that you two return without any missing limbs to class on Monday…"

     Hermione and Draco exchanged intimidating looks for the show and made sure that McGonagall noticed. "I better be on my way. Ms. Granger, you are excused from classes this week."

     "At least I'll have a lot of time to keep up with the class work. I can even read a few extra books on potion making on the side. I understand that Mr. Malfoy is a very good Potions student. We might do something together, if he is feeling up to it of course, and then I will read Transfiguration Today and …" _Well, I sounded pathetic enough there. Good!_

     "Ms. Granger, that will be wonderful…but I really need to go," she stepped into the doorway and turned around as she was about to open the door, "If anything happens to either of you, you will both be in detention every night for the rest of the month! You can bet I'll keep my word," and she closed the door behind her back.

     Draco rose up on his elbows and clapped at Hermione. "Very well done, Ms. Granger," he said looking devilishly, "It's the two of us alone for an entire week, with no disruptions…" he got up slowly from the bed and walked towards her, "What will we ever do with all that time on our hands…" he whispered seductively and brought his face down to hers, while wrapping his arms around her waist, "I might have a few ideas…" he said and a large grin appeared across his face.

      "Well, I don't see why not, having sex for a week will be very good for us…especially the ones that haven't done better than Pansy Parkinson in the past month…"

     "Aww, that hurts. That was hitting below the belt," said Draco and they laughed all the way to their Common Room.

     They were about to get seated and have some breakfast, but Hermione suggested that they go and put some clothes on before that.

      Minutes later, she emerged from her room with a pair of very low, grey sweatpants that showed her stomach and a nice baby blue tank top with a built-in pushup bra. Draco on the other hand was dressed in a pair of black baggy shorts that hung low on his hips and he had chosen not to wear a shirt.

     "Tsk tsk, Ms. Granger," Draco shook his head at her, "what are you dressed for? A workout?"

     Hermione looked a little confused, "If I'm going to be here all day, I might as well be comfortable."

     "Well, If I'm going to have to look at you all day, you might as well put something else on," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

     He went over to her and picked her up as he would carry a bride. "Now, leave this issue to Daddy. I'll take care of everything."

     "Alright, Daddy," she whispered hoarsely into his ear and started nibbling on it as he walked towards her room.

     When they got there, he laid her down on her bed and moved towards her closet. He seemed to be in deep thought as he looked through everything in there. After a while he found her lingerie drawer and seemed to take a particular interest in that.

     Finally he found what he was looking for. It was a navy blue slip with lace green flowers embroidered on it. It had no straps. The lace cupped her breasts and there was a cut down about three inches in between them. Another trail of lace ran down from her back, across her stomach and to the side of her opposite leg. The bottom was uneven, with one side the lace starting up on her hip to the other side which was a few inches lower.

Draco just held up that piece of lingerie as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Hermione couldn't help but smirk as naughty thoughts ran through her head. He stood up and walked over to her.

"This is what you will wear today. Does Daddy make himself clear?"

"Yes, Daddy, but I'm a little tired. Why don't you put it on me?" Hermione said and gave him the hottest look he had ever seen. _I don't know who is going to enjoy this more…_ she thought.

He came closer to her and leaned over her beautiful body. Draco reached down and loosened the ties on her sweatpants and then wiggled them off. To his surprise, he saw that she was wearing an extremely low, bright red G-string.

_Awesome, as if I wasn't drooling already... _"Well, well, look at what Little Miss Perfect is wearing. I am not sure exactly how you keep up this good girl reputation at school while you are a devil in bed…"

He hummed to himself "We want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed…"

Draco got up onto the bed and straddled her around her waist. He pulled her tank top gently over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Then he dressed her in the sexy lingerie. She was so beautiful. He had never seen anything better than this, and man, did it turn him on.

He started down at her as a thought entered his head and he smirked mischievously. "No, no, we can't have that." He said and shook his head.

"What, daddy?"

     "The colors here clash," he said as he pulled off her thong, "and anyways, I like you better like this."

     "Well, any guy in their right mind would. And, Draco…while you're down there…" Hermione didn't even need to finish the sentence before he got the idea and spread her legs apart.

     She started to moan with the first few strokes of his tongue on her clit.

     "Oh, Daddy, yes…"

He twisted and twirled his tongue in ways unimaginable…

"Ahhh, Ahhh…"

He kept on teasing her and made her beg for it...

"Oh, fuck man, use your fingers!!" she screamed.

He inserted two fingers into her tight pussy and kept on devouring her.

Her breaths became shallow. "Yes, Daddy…" as she orgasmed and quivered underneath him.

Draco couldn't believe he could do that to her. She was different than any other girl. She was smart, beautiful, every man wanted her. She could give him something more than the occasional fuck. She was someone he could pour his heart into and she wouldn't think any less of him. They always seemed to be playing games. They even had cute pet names for each other. Being with her didn't give him a headache, unlike with most other girls. He wanted her to be with him, and now he finally had her.

     He watched her as her breathing became rhythmic once again and she sat up. Hermione kissed him and said playfully, "Thank you, Daddy."

     She pushed him down onto the bed and said, "and now for desert…" with an evil expression on her face as she undid his shorts.

Hey guys!  
I hope this wasn't too bad! I wanted to update fast, cause last time I kept you waiting for a few months. You should check out my other stories. They are pretty cool, and I will be updating them shortly.

Hope you like this!

Lana,

Dream-Siren


	18. Cruel Intentions

**    Chapter 18**

**Cruel Intentions**

Over the next week the Head boy and Head girl weren't seen anywhere in the castle. They didn't leave their dormitory at all, not even to see their friends. There were rumors going around school that Draco was on his deathbed and Hermione was taking care of him because she had attended a training school for nurses the previous summer. Some people thought that Hermione and Draco had cursed each other so bad that they couldn't walk or that their faces were covered with warts. The young ones were, however, having the time of their lives locked up together for a week. They couldn't get enough of each other. There wasn't a place where they hadn't eaten each other out, had sex, or whatever else came to their dirty minds in the dormitory. And to tell you the truth, they enjoyed themselves very much.

     "I guess it's a good thing that these walls are soundproof," said Hermione laughing while laying in Draco's arms after one of the best orgasms in her life. But she would never let him know that…

     "Definitely" answered Draco. 

     "I can't believe this is the last day we are spending together," he added sullenly.

     "well, you were awesome…"

     "Yeah, and now we know how dirty and nasty the perfect Head girl really is," he smiles, "Is there anything you are not good at? Cause if there is, I would be very surprised."

     "Umm…remember Divination back in 3rd year?" she said laughing.

     "Oh, yes! You yelled at Professor Trelawney and stormed out of class. Well, then I guess that since you don't possess the inner eye, you don't know what's coming next…" he spoke with a smirk on his face.

     "Would you like to tell me, Daddy?"

     "On, how much I would, but I don't think either one of us will be up for it. I don't even know if I can even lift my arms up anymore. We haven't slept in days…You know Hermione, you are absolutely amazing!" he said staring at her as she fell asleep.

     Of course she was amazing. She was perfect. He would be a fool to let her go. She was the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts, the smartest and best in bed, and he knew that one for sure. She was sensitive and caring and someone you could count on. She definitely knew how to get what she wanted. But no matter how much he liked her, there was no way he know of her foul plan.

     As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, she was suddenly looking over a room. She was on the bed and Draco was sleeping beside her. When he woke up, he was a real bastard to her. Hermione could see him acting like he was too good for everyone, putting his clothes on and tossing a 50 dollar bill on the bed next to her. The evil in his eyes as he did that frightened her. How used, betrayed and hurt she felt when he did that. All those feelings came crawling back to her and she felt the exact same way, as if she had experienced it again.

     _He must pay for what he did to me…I have never felt more useless and stupid in my entire life that that day when he did that to me. I felt as if I was a hooker paid by the hour. I will hurt him…he will feel my pain._

She thought about it and how he was now, how much he had changed, and the wonderful week they had spent together she thought that she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Causing him that much pain would hurt her for seeing him suffering, but he had deserved it. _No one makes Hermione Granger feel like a whore and just gets away with it._ No matter how much she hated to do that to him, she had no choice. 

     The next morning Draco and Hermione woke up, still in each other's arms. They hadn't slept in the most comfortable position, but that didn't matter. The first thing they saw that morning was each other and they both wanted to keep it that way. Hermione raised her arms over her head and stretched out her stiff body. Then, after giving her sleepy Draco a kiss, she jumped up and out of bed to go get dressed. Today, they would be returning to their regular schedules after that long week of bliss and enjoyment. She walked over to her room and noticed that all her clothes were scattered on the floor. Suddenly, naughty thoughts of their first day together rushed into her head, when he had chosen her clothes and went down on her right then and there. Soon afterwards she had returned the favor…_All right, let's get my mind out of the gutter. There is no time to be getting horny when I have to be downstairs for breakfast in 20 minutes._

     Hermione picked out a pair of very short denim shorts and put on a white halter top underneath her robes. For accessories, she chose a golden heart locket her mother had given her as a sweet 16 present. Hermione threw a quick glance in the mirror as she walked out of her bedroom. She was glad that Draco hadn't changed yet because she wanted some time to think about what she was going to do to him.

     So far her plan was to make Blaise adore her and to sleep with him. He would be a great target because he was Draco's best friend at Hogwarts and could hardly keep anything to himself. He was also very good looking and she wouldn't really mind sleeping with him. Or at least, last week, she would have wanted to do it. Now, after seeing Draco and what beast he was in bed, she didn't know if she could ever be so intimate with anyone else. But she had to do it.

     Now, Blaise was a big fan of Quidditch. He didn't play, but he loved watching people practice in the field, even if it was Gryffindor. Hermione would go down today to the field after classes and seduce him. But before she could do that, she had to survive through a few boring lessons. First there was Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Astronomy, and Potions, and then she was done for the day.

     As she walked into the Great Hall, the majority of the student body turned their heads in her direction and started talking in hushed voices. While she was walking past them she heard bits of their conversations…

     "…no, she doesn't look like she has been hexed until her face is full of blisters..." said one blonde first year at the Ravenclaw table.

     "I thought they said she had an extra eye and they wouldn't remove it," said another girl, "I would really like to know the spell for that one…"

     "Look, it is full moon this week and she is not a werewolf. That is weird," said a little Slytherin boy.

     Hermione could not believe how much shit people could come up with in only a week. But she wouldn't keep smiling to herself knowing how wrong they were. _I seduced the infamous Draco Malfoy. Don't I deserve a pat on the back? Ooo…but what I got was much better…_and she swore she felt her legs shaking beneath her.

     Later that afternoon Hermione walked down to the Quidditch field to get to the dirty work. _Alright, here it goes._ She sucked her tummy in and pushed out her chest as she walked towards him. She was so used to doing this that it came as natural as breathing to her.

     Hermione looked at the practice for a second and noticed that it was Gryffindor. As soon as she showed up near the stands, Harry and Ron started yelling at her.

     "Hey, Hermione, what are you doing here," wondered Ron.

     "Oh, nothing much," she replied, "I'm just checking out your practice. I haven't seen fresh air in a week!"

     "Cool, I hope we are entertaining enough for you!" said Harry sarcastically, "You tell me if I look good from the stands," and he laughed.

     "Alright, Harry!" she answered, chuckling.

     Their little conversation had gotten Blaise's attention who was already at the stand, carefully watching their every move. Hermione could swear that his jaw dropped about a foot as she came closer to him and took her robes off. The way the sun reflected on her tanned skin made her body seem flawless. She bent down, her boobs in his face and gently pushed his jaw up until it closed. Then she shook her finger at him.

     "Unh, unh, Mr. Zabini, someone might think that you were left speechless…and drooling…over a Gryffindor. Now, we don't want that to happen. There are people watching," she finished and sat down, never breaking eye contact with him. If there was one thing she had learned over the past few months, was that if you look at guys in their eyes, and keep eye contact, you can make them believe anything you want them to.

     "How is going, Granger?" he asked, trying to regain his dignity,

     "Not much, I am just glad to be back around people."

     "So, what really happened last week?" he questioned her.

     "More than you'll ever know, babe, more than you'll ever know…" she smirked.

     "I take it the rumors weren't true in that case!"

     "Of course not, that would just be stupid!"

     "I think that Draco really likes you," he said and then looked around in alarm, making sure no one was near enough to hear them.

     Hermione let out a cruel laugh, "Him and everyone else, honey," then came even closer to him, still looking into his eyes, "but I have had my eye on someone else for a while…" she purred.

     "R-r-really…" he stuttered, "and who might that be?"

     "Why don't you take a wild guess?" she replied as she licked her lips, making them juicy.

     "Me?"

     "You are stupid…I like that in a man," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

     At that moment, Hermione and her new boy toy had no idea that a pair of jealous eyes was watching them.

**Hey everyone!  
Sorry it took such a long time to update. I hope u're not mad at me. Hehe… Thank you for all your reviews. I love reading them. I'm gonna stop rambling on now…**

**Lana**

**Dream-Siren**


	19. Miss Dominatrix

**Chapter 19**

**Miss Dominatrix**

Two hours later Hermione entered her Common Room with her hair tousled. As soon as he saw her, Draco jumped up from the couch and came quickly towards her.

"Where have you been? It is past 9 o'clock. I have been waiting for a few hours," he said enraged.

"Since when do I need to check if it is alright with you before I go somewhere?"

"Since now," answered Draco and stared at her as a master would at his slave.

"I will never hear you speak in that tone towards me again. Do you understand?" Hermione tried to keep calm, but her voice was growing very firm.

"Here is something that you don't get. You are mine. So from now on there will be no seeing or flirting with other guys. You are making me look like a fool!"

"Excuse me? Since when am I yours?"

"Stop questioning my authority!" he yelled.

"Ooo…you got a lot of nerve talking like that to me, boy."

"You have a lot of nerve coming home after me, Hermione." He said and pushed her against the wall, closing in on her.

"Get down on your knees before you speak to me," said Hermione as if she was the boss.

Suddenly Draco smirked, "I have a better idea", and he picked her up and carried her into her room. After he set her down on the bed, he tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Nice try, I said down on your knees!"

"Ooh, kinky…"

"Who is your mistress?" she said in a throaty, sexy voice.

"You are."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Whatever you want me to, mistress."

"I never want you to talk like that to me again, understand?" she said as she spread her legs open.

"Tonight, I am going to teach you a lesson."

"From now on, you will do everyth8ing I say. If you are a good boy, you will get a treat. If you behave badly, you will be punished for longer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Now, go and get me some chocolate sauce."

Draco pulled out his wand and conjured up a bowl of warm chocolate sauce.

"Uh-oh. I thought I said 'go'. You will be punished for disobeying. Go and get the sauce."

Draco left the room and walked all the way to the kitchens to get some chocolate sauce. On the way, he couldn't stop thinking about what she had planned for him.

When he returned to her room, she was dressed in black leather and was lying back in her bed.

"I got it."

"DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE SPOKEN TO," roared Hermione. "Alright, come here."

Draco obediently followed her ordered. He set down the chocolate on her nightstand.

"Rip my clothes off," she said and motioned toward her black tank top and leather shorts, "with your teeth," she added demandingly.

Draco bent over and grabbed her tank top with his teeth, her boobs right on his face. Then he jerked his head back, and pulled on really hard. The leather would not rip. He tried again and again, but it didn't work.

"You are good for nothing! Try my shorts," she demanded and spread her legs to reveal that they were crotchless. Draco couldn't believe this. He was already getting hard, now he didn't know how he would stay in his pants for long.

"Wait," Hermione commanded, "Take your clothes off. I want to see how hard I make you. I want to see how much you want me."

Draco shed his clothes off faster than you could say 'blow job'. He stayed there and just stared at her wet clit.

"What are you waiting for? Rip them off!"

He kneeled down in front of her and placed his mouth over her. He started sucking her juices and moving his tongue up and down along her.

"Don't do that! Rip the fucking shorts!" commanded Hermione and slapped him on the back his head.

He grabbed the shorts with his teeth and pulled, but he couldn't rip them either.

"My slaves should be stronger than you. Rip them with your hands!"

Draco didn't wait for her to say anything else, but grabbed the bottom of she shirt and ripped it open, right down the middle. Her big, round breasts popped out, exposed for him to see. Then he grabbed the top of her shorts and ripped them right down the hole on her crotch.

"Take them off!"

He pulled them off of her and tossed them to the floor. He just wanted to touch her, kiss her, lick her, and most of all, get inside her. He was tired of all these games and just wanted to get it over with, Being a guy, he had no control over his erection. Once started, there was pretty much nothing he could do about it.

"Do you like what you see?" she teased.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life," he said, and quickly added, "Mistress," before she had a chance to penalize him for leaving that little detail out.

He had spoken those words truthfully. The way her body voluptuously curved as he looked her up and down was irresistible. She had everything a man could hope for and she knew how to flaunt it. Besides her hot body, her attitude was turning him on, as well. He had never thought that he would behave this way around a woman. The ease with which she made him do everything she wanted him to amazed him. He had always been proud that he was not stupid enough to be bossed around by girls. This, however, was different. She was not a girl, but the most incredible woman he had ever had the chance to lay his eyes upon. The fact that she could get any guy she ever wanted, made him extremely jealous. So far, he had always been the hotter, sexier, and smarter one. She brought a new meaning to the words 'flirting' and 'teasing'. Once you laid your eyes upon her, you were sucked in forever. There was nothing he could do to escape that.

"What do you want to do for me?"

"I will do anything you want me to, mistress," he answered with the widest smirk one could ever imagine, on his face.

"For example…"

"I will straddle you with my strong legs…," now you could really tell Draco was talking, "Caress and lick every inch of your hot body…"

"How about sucking my tits until your lips are sore?" she asked demandingly, as she rubbed her breasts teasingly.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied, not being able to take his eyes away from them. God, she really knew how to push his buttons, and he wasn't sure that he would like this normally. Right now, however, it was perfectly fine.

"Do you want to lick my juices and pleasure me…all…night…long…" she moaned, as she took one hands off her breast and began to roughly rub her clit with it.

Draco wasn't sure that he had ever been so aroused in his entire life. He swore that if she would just let him, all it would take is a couple of thrusts for him to come.

"What about riding me from the back, and spanking that tight ass you love so much?" she said and turned around, demonstrating it for him, spanking her tight ass just the way he had wanted to.

Now she had done it. Draco hadn't even touched himself. He felt a wave of a pleasurable orgasm spreading through his body. He came right away. This was embarrassing. He thought that he would have been able to control himself better than that.

Hermione just laughed, "I guess you don't have the balls to take me on," she got up from the bed, and walked in her sexy little hip-swinging way towards the bathroom, "I need to take a hot bubble bath. I hope that now you know who the boss is. Clean up your mess before you leave," she said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Draco wanted to say that he did have the balls to take her on. He did. All he wanted to do, was get in there and jump her. He had behaved like a jerk earlier, and he deserved it. There was no excuse for what he did. After all, Hermione was a human being, and not his property. _Woooowww__! Hold up! Hold up! Did I just say that? _Since when did he see any girl, anyone, for that matter, as a human being? He let out a tiny laugh, since he had met her. He realized that she was better than any girl. She was great at everything, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. She even had the power to make him cum without him even touching himself. Now, this, he had never seen before. He just wiped away his mess, cleaned up her room, even though she hadn't asked him to do that, put her clothes away, then gathered up his clothes and left to take a shower.

Hermione closed the bathroom door, and fell to the floor. She was on her knees, and she started sobbing. She couldn't believe how she had just behaved towards him. She couldn't believe that she had teased him so hard. He didn't really deserve that. Her power, the power she had to do this to guys scared her. She wished that she was ugly, that no one liked her. Sometimes it would just piss her off. She wasn't worthy of anyone's feelings. All she was, really, was a bookworm. A geek. A nerd. She didn't know how she had made this drastic change. How had she hurt so many guys? Seamus, Andrew…God! How many they were…And she was about to go for Blaise.

Draco's words started ringing in her ears, "You are mine."

"So from now on there will be no seeing or flirting with other guys."

She envisioned the 50 dollar bill he had so-cruelly tossed onto the bed the previous summer.

"Don't worry, you'll get over me…someday", he had said.

"You are mine."

"You are mine."

With every recollection of those things, her rage built up inside her. No longer did she care that she might have been a little too teasing tonight. She had to be in control. She would never let a guy do this to her again. Never…

_Now, back to Blaise_… she thought as she sunk down in the bathtub.

Hey everyone!  
I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please Review

Lana


	20. Draco's Heartbreak

**Chapter 20**

**Draco's**** Heartbreak**

"Morning, sunshine," said the excited Draco as he walked inside Hermione's bedroom and pulled the curtains open, allowing the early morning light to peek in through her misty, large windows.

"Ummm, what time is it?" she said in an irritated and sleepy manner, as she pulled her covers over her head. The sudden change in brightness in the room had hurt her eyes.

"It's 9:30, honey, come on, sit up, I made you breakfast."

Hermione peeked out from under her covers and found Draco standing by her bed with a tray of orange juice, scrambled eggs, and hash browns on it. He was wearing a pair of navy blue silk boxers. They looked so good on him. She could tell that he had just been working out. His chest was bulging, his abs were hard and defined, and let's not even start talking about his arms. She mentally shook herself. She stood up in her bed, and let him place the tray in her lap.

Draco took a seat by her side, and slid his arm underneath her covers, "And as soon as you finish your breakfast," he said and pinched her butt, "I'll have mine, or should I say my desert from last night?"

There was only so much she could handle. She thrust her breakfast tray into his arms, "I'd rather have something else for breakfast."

Then Hermione leaned in close to him and gently bit his ear. He shivered. She reached over with one hand and started grabbing his chest.

"You know how much I love you right after you workout. You are so fucking hot!" she moaned against his ear through gritted teeth.

She pulled him over to the middle of the bed and threw him down. She jumped on top of him, and brought her head down, roughly massaging his bulging muscles, "so…fucking…hot…"

"I knew you'd like it, babe," he said and laughed, and he pushed her hair from hiding her face. He wanted to see her tongue as it ran over his body.

"I can't keep my hands away from you after that…"

He was really driving her crazy. She couldn't control herself. She wished that she would never stop touching him. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't stop herself from riding him right then and there.

She slid his boxers off, and was just about to take her panties and tank top off, when he twisted around and brought her down to her back very suddenly.

"You left me very horny last night, you know," he said saddened, "I wasn't very happy about that."

"Well, I couldn't have you treating me like a possession," she explained, finding herself with him on the top, and unable to move.

"You made me wish I was treating you the way you were treating me…" he said into her neck as he kissed it.

Draco grabbed a little piece of rope he had planted on her nightstand a few minutes ago. He tied her wrists to the bed, "Aha, who is the boss now?"

"I won't make a good slave…I don't swing that way."

"You don't have to, you're perfect the way you are, but I will have my way with you…"

"Oh, will you, daddy, fuck it!"

"All in good time…"

Draco grabbed her shirt, and ripped it open. Her round breasts popped out and he seemed to loose conscience for a second, "God, I swear they get bigger every day! They are so fucking hot!" He traced her nipples around with his thumbs, until they became as hard as tiny marbles. He wanted to be rough with her. He wanted to regain himself after the humiliating night he had experienced.

He played with her breasts in a very rough way, he pushed hard on them. Then, he put one in his mouth, and he ran his teeth along it, sucking hard. This was sure to leave hickies. He wanted her to remember this.

He trailed kisses down to her panties, and pulled them off. She jerked under his touch, "You like this, don't you?" and threw them on the floor, "You see, sometimes its fun to act like the victim, isn't it, peaches?" he spoke in a low, rough voice.

Draco felt as if he was raping a virgin. He felt as is he was the first one to ever lay hands upon this tight, voluptuous body. He wanted to make the best of it. He was going to be bad. He reached under her and grabbed her ass, " I see you have been hiding this from me, have you? You thought that daddy wouldn't find it, did you?"

"Oh, yes, I did. I guess I didn't try hard enough, but, please…don't!" Hermione had quickly taken on the role of the innocent victim, and she liked him being rough with her.

"And what about this tight pussy? Where have you been hiding that?" he said as he ran a couple fingers along it, "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice it because of your little Catholic schoolgirl uniform?" and he inserted a finger into her, "You looked so innocent in that little white shirt, but guess what? I knew you weren't. Now I have to teach you a lesson for thinking those dirty thoughts. I will punish you for that. I will punish you for thinking bad stuff."

He pumped faster and faster, making her moan, "No, don't! Mommy won't like this one bit! Oh, peaches, your mommy can't save you now! Nobody can, you have been a bad girl and you must be punished for it. See, you have been tied up, to make sure that you take in every last bit of it. You will do what I want you to."

Draco leaned over, and started devouring her, "Only little angels taste this good. But you are a naughty little angel, aren't you, yes you are. Didn't think that I would find that out, did you? Well, surprise, surprise, I did," and with those words, he thrust his monster into her.

Hermione jerked under him, and stiffened up at that instant. He thrust harder and harder each time, holding her by the waist with one hand, and using the other to roughly play with her breasts. He pushed and pushed until he came. He collapsed onto her chest, and lay there for a few minutes.

"Umm, you could untie me now," Hermione said with a little chuckle.

Later on that day, Hermione was planning on going out to a club in London. She wanted to go dancing and find a few hot guys. She had invited Blaise to come, so she could seduce him. Draco, obviously, did not know of those plans.

"Hey, hun, I am going out in a few hours," she said as she walked into the Prefect Common Room and found him reading one of her Cosmopolitan magazines.

He looked up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"It's just a club, I am going to meet some of my Muggle friends there. I haven't seen them in such a long time!"

"So, you want me to spend a Saturday night alone, with no nookie?" he said, frowning.

"You know I would rather stay with you, and your kinky little self, but I have to go. They are only in town for tonight," she answered and leaned in to kiss him.

"Alright, if you say so…"

"I promise I'll make it up to you," she said suggestively.

"I can't wait. Listen, I'm gonna go see how my friends are doing. Have fun tonight, ok?" he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sure I will," she muttered quietly as he walked away.

Hermione left to find something sexy to wear.

Draco found his best friend, Blaise sitting by the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room. As soon as Draco sat down, Blaise opened his big mouth, "How is it going?" he asked a little too excited.

"Fine," Draco said and leaned back in his armchair, "You?"

"I never thought you would ask," how typical, "I think I am in love! She is like a goddess, the hottest woman ever to walk the earth…"

"Who is she?" inquired Draco.

"…her body is better than those Greek goddesses', she is like a dream come true, I can't believe that she wants me!"

"Who is she?" Draco repeated.

"Alright, bro, don't get mad, because I know that you have always hated her, but I just can't control myself, she makes me crave her, I am addicted to her!"

"Don't make me ask again," Draco said irritatedly.

"Hermione Granger," Blaise responded with a sigh.

_God, I keep on hearing her name everywhere! Can't I just stop thinking about her for a moment?_

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione Granger," he repeated.

Draco felt as if a sack of potatoes just dropped on his chest. He grew extremely angry, "and why exactly are you obsessed wit her?"

"She won't stop hitting on me, I swear, and her magic, she pulls you in, you can't fight. But then her kiss…" Blaise was interrupted by a slap.

"You shouldn't be messing with her. She is a slut. She will never be good enough for you, and she is a Gryffindor," he said through gritted teeth.

"But…I am meeting her tonight at the Hot Spot, I can't just not show up…"

"You know what? Do whatever the hell you want. I don't have time for this shit," Draco yelled and stormed out.

What the hell was Blaise talking about? Him and Hermione? Was she sleeping around? Didn't she love him? Was she just using him for something? What the hell was going on? He was so angry. He didn't know what to do. This wasn't happening. He loved her so much and she cheated on him? Tears started streaming down his face. How could she do that to him? He was the hottest guy in school! He would go there tonight and catch her in the act.

Hermione entered the club. She was wearing a jean miniskirt, which hardly hid her butt, and a black halter top, which was so low cut and open, that it barely hid her nipples. She could get any guy in here she wanted. She went over and took a seat at the bar, to wait for Blaise. She ordered a Cosmo and chugged it down. She got another one and repeated the process. After a couple more, her blood was boiling, and she was ready to go dance.

She spotted Blaise entering the club. She walked over to him, swaying her hips, and grabbed his ass, "Let's dance," she said, and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Their hips started grinding against each other, and in no time, they were all over each other. They started kissing, and he grabbed her ass. At that moment, Hermione looked towards the entrance and she spotted Draco coming in. He had already seen them. The look on his face was so painful. She had done it. She pulled away from the kiss. He rolled his eyes and ran outside.

Hey guys

Here is another chapter! I hope you like it! I know I do! Please review and check out my other stories too.

Lana 


	21. The Evil That Men Do

Previously on the Seduction Goddess:

Their hips started grinding against each other, and in no time, they were all over each other. They started kissing, and he grabbed her ass. At that moment, Hermione looked towards the entrance and she spotted Draco coming in. He had already seen them. The look on his face was so painful. She had done it. She pulled away from the kiss. He rolled his eyes and ran outside.

**Chapter 21**

**The Evil That Men Do**

As she watched Draco leave, her heart was about to break into a thousand pieces. She couldn't just stand there and watch him. He was very hurt and she knew it. After all the time they had been together, she had realized that he actually had feelings. He was human, as hard as that may be to imagine. He wasn't the Malfoy everyone despised and feared. He had a kind heart, and boy, did he have a dirty mind… One part of his public image, however, was true. All the girls wanted him. She didn't know anyone who hadn't at one time or other been hung up over him. No matter what, he was adorable. They had gotten along so well the past couple of months that she didn't know if she could survive without him.

Now, in the first couple of seconds after she had seen him this hurt, she didn't know what to do. She loved him. This was the truth, plain and simple. There was nothing that she wanted more than to be in his arms, and forget about any other guy she had ever been with. He was the best, but now he was in so much pain. She knew that he loved her. It was obvious. What had she done? She didn't know which one felt worse: her for making him feel this way, or him for loving her this much.

"Earth to Hermione, Earth to Hermione," said Blaise. His voice pierced her ears. He ran his hands along her lower back, and positioned them upon her tight ass.

Hermione jerked away. "Don't touch me, you sick bastard! What is your problem?" Wow. What had just happened? One minute in his arms, the next, she was bitching at him.

"What is wrong with you? What happened?" asked Blaise shocked. He couldn't believe it. She had just been so into him.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this…" she muttered under her breath without taking her eyes off of the entrance to the club and started walking away from him.

Blaise followed her out, and yelled her name, "Where do you think you are going?"

Hermione turned around to face him and give him a disapproving look, "Excuse me?"

"I am not finished with you," he spoke as he neared her in a violent way. His arms were swinging out to the sides and he didn't look very happy. His face was red and angry beyond belief.

"Look, Blaise, I don't have time for this. I'm sorry," she was so depressed that she didn't even feel like talking with him. All she wanted to do was go and apologize to Draco, and tell him everything. All she wanted was to be back in his arms, just like she had been 12 short hours ago.

However, it didn't look like Blaise wanted or cared to know anything about Draco. He was determined to do what he wanted to do, "I don't care, you will do as I tell you, you little whore. You don't mess with a Zabini and get away with it." He grabbed her wrist so tight that it made her hand go numb, and pulled her into an old abandoned restaurant.

Blaise threw her down on the floor. As Hermione hit the cold, alabaster tiles she impacted her head on the ground and lay listless for a few minutes. Blaise chanted a silencing charm on the building.

The room they were in had been once filled with many tables. Now it was empty. All that was left was the sickening smell of rotten food, a fireplace, spider webs, and the two black, dusty curtains which covered the windows from the ceiling to the floor. It was so dark that Blaise could hardly make the outline of her unconscious little body on the ground.

"Stupid little bitch," he said aloud, clearly knowing that she couldn't hear him, "I am going teach you a lesson for treating me like dirt," he said as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"You are going to pay for turning so many guys on and playing with their heads," Blaise continued, and took his pants and boxers off, "and you thought you were so clever…well, you were wrong, because I am going to come out on top tonight," his voice was continuously growing lower and angrier. He kneeled down on top of her, "Look at you, wearing this shirt that can't even hide your nipples, and this…belt…the only thing going through any guy's mind when they see you is that this bitch wants to get fucked tonight…well…this bitch is going to get fucked tonight, this bitch is going to get fucked so good tonight that she won't even remember what hit her…hahahaha" and he broke into an evil, loud laugh thinking about the pun he had just made.

At this point Blaise raised up his hands and ripped her shirt off right down the middle. He grabbed her full breasts and squeezed them as hard as he could. She jerked underneath him, even though she was still unconscious. He took his little Swiss knife out of his back pocket and slowly moved toward her lower body, "Let me take your belt off…" he said slyly as he cut through her skirt, exposing her entire goddess-like body. All he wanted to do was be rough with her, to show her who the man was. She was so gorgeous…he just wanted to squeeze her and get deep inside her.

He remembered back when he was a child and he had received a little kitten for his 6th birthday. All he wanted to do was to squish it and feel it as much as he could, not caring that the kitty wasn't a stuffed animal, but a real living creature. This is how he felt with Hermione, she was this prized possession he couldn't get his hands off of, he couldn't stop touching her, and pinching her as if she wasn't really alive, but some sort of a toy.

As he grew harder, he kept on looking at her body, admiring it, and wanting to corrupt it all at the same time. He ran his fingers down her and inserted them deep into her. She quivered, and twisted her neck around to the other side. After playing with her for a while, he took his fingers out, and thrust his surprisingly large penis into her languid body.

Hermione slowly drifted away from sleep. She opened her eyes, and realized that someone was having sex with her. Not remembering the events leading up to it instantaneously, she muttered, "Aww, Draco, I knew you'd come back," and tried to make out his outline, but there was no source of light in the room whatsoever.

All of the sudden a large hand struck one of her cheeks, and she screamed. "So this is why Draco was fucking pissed off at me. He was the one fucking this little slut. He never liked sharing his toys, did he?" Now, she finally realized what was happening to her. She tried to push him off, but he just thrust harder, and pinned her arms behind her head. Hermione tried to get him off with all her might but he was way too powerful. She kept on jerking and making it hard for him to perform, "Stop moving, bitch, you're gonna take this like any other whore, and if you keep on resisting, I'll make it even harder on you," but she wouldn't listen and tightened her body even more. He got an enormous pleasure out of her being so tight, but couldn't stop her from trying to jerk around. With one swift move, he knocked her out and she was once again unconscious. This time, it was going to be for good.

When he was finished, he simply stood up, put his pants on, and left her lying on the floor, naked. Blaise left through the fireplace without looking back at her. He had gotten what he wanted.

Hermione lay there for a long time. When she finally woke up, it was light out. At first she didn't know where she was. All it took, however, was a few seconds to realize what had happened the previous night. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Her body had gone numb from the cold. She had been lying on the cold tiles all night, with nothing to keep her warm. She tried to move again, but her body wouldn't allow it.

This was all her fault. If she hadn't wanted to get back at Draco so much, she would have never turned anyone else on. If she hadn't wanted to get back at Draco she wouldn't have tried to hurt him by seducing his best fried. If she hadn't wanted to get back at Draco she wouldn't be lying here, frozen, and raped after her ruthless plan had backfired on her. Hermione broke into tears. They ran down her cheeks, and stung her frosty face. She shivered even more, as her body began to grow warm from her tears and her constant attempts to tense her muscles.

Her entire body was sore, and she felt as if someone had been beating her up with baseball bats while she had been on the floor. However, what hurt the most wasn't what had happened to her the previous night, but the thought of Draco. She had hurt him so much, and she had gotten paid for it overtime. Would Draco ever talk to her again? Her tears became larger and it seemed as if she would never stop sobbing.

Some time passed before she finally found the strength to get up. She found her clothes on the floor, but after picking them up she saw that they were ripped, and there was no way that she would be able to wear them. Hermione deserted them there and wobbled around the room. In one corner, she found a pile of old, green tablecloths. She picked one up, and wrapped it around her tortured, frozen body. Hermione wobbled towards the fireplace so she could get to her dormitory.

Moments later she entered the prefect common room through the fireplace. She crossed her fingers, hoping that Draco wouldn't be in it, because she didn't want him to see her like this, but it was no use. His image appeared on the sofa facing the fireplace. Hermione limped out of it covered in the green tablecloth. Draco was doing his homework and looked up from it. A look of detest was imprinted across his eyes. Hermione's eyes were puffy, and sad, "Had a rough night?" Draco said with a voice full of hatred as he saw her limping. _Wonder what has been up her ass,_ he thought and rolled his eyes.

Hermione couldn't stand this confrontation. She couldn't speak. Not after last night. She just stared him in the eyes, and he looked back at her with those cold, gray eyes that she had looked into the previous years at Hogwarts. All the warmth she had managed to get out of them was now gone, and there was nothing she would be able to do about it right now. She thought she was about to collapse, and she wasn't going to show her weakness in front of him, so she slowly advanced towards her room and locked the door behind her.

Hey everyone!  
I am so sorry I haven't been updating, but I was swamped with schoolwork. Don't be sad, winter break starts in 2 days and I will be surely updating a lot faster then. Thank you for your patience and all of your reviews. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have written so much.

DreamSiren


	22. Silent Times

**Chapter 22**

**Silent Times**

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself for the next few days. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't even study. As soon as she was finished with her classes every day, she went straight to her room and locked herself inside.

Her room was as dark as midnight on a moonless night. Both sets of curtains were drawn together, because the light hurt her eyes. The fireplace was not beaming with flames as it usually was, it was now charcoal black. It looked like the bright beautiful flames it was usually inhabited by had never flickered upon it. The room was clean, the bed was made, nothing had been disturbed for days. The atmosphere in this room would send chills down your spine. It was possible to assume that a gothic follower of the devil, or worse, Voldemort, would be living there. If a group of investigators stumbled upon it, just by the look of it, they would fear that a dead body would be waiting for them in the closet. The room was as cold as a windy graveyard in the back of a haunted forest. Considering the castle's mountainous, undisturbed location, it didn't help the heating problem either, but this didn't bother Hermione at all. Nothing about this room or anything else in the castle did anymore.

The door slowly creaked open. Hermione walked in. Her face was pale. It was as if she had just seen a ghost. Actually, if you didn't regard the fact that she wasn't transparent, she would have been able to get admitted into the ghost society at Hogwarts. There was no expression on her face. She slouched as she walked and dragged her book bag across the floor as she neared her bed. Once she reached her destination, she dropped it on the floor and lied down on top of her bed, not bothering to take her shoes off. Hermione curled up in a ball, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Her eyes remained open. She looked ahead into the darkness not seeing anything, not caring if she would be able to see anything ever again. There was no point in trying to sleep, she hadn't been able to do so for days. The dark circles beneath her puffy eyes had gotten so dark that she could have been compared to a raccoon. There was no emotion on her face. It lay there, facing away from the entrance to her room and staring into the shadows. She turned around to glance at the clock by her bed, not seeing the time.

Was Hermione thinking about anything? Yes, thoughts were running through her head but she wasn't able to make anything out of them. She might as well have been paralyzed. There was no sign of movement, her body was completely listless, not even a twitch in her eye. A careful observer wouldn't have even been able to tell that she was breathing, her breathing was so shallow.

Hermione twisted her neck around once more to look at the time. The clock read 7:30. However, her brain did not register that. It was dinner time. She hadn't been able to come down to dinner ever since…the accident. During the day when her friends asked her where she had been, she just lied that she was in her room, studying, and had Doby bring her up some dinner. All the conversations she had came in one ear and out the other. She couldn't recall anything that had happened before. It was as if her brain had a one sentence capacity. All she could think about was one sentence at a time. As soon as another one started coming, her mind would go blank and try to retain the next one, so she would be able to intelligently talk back to her friends.

No matter how much she 'tried' to hide the fact that something was wrong, no one was fooled. Her mind led her to believe that everyone was acting normal around her, when in fact they were trying to find out what had happened. Hermione had lost 5 pounds on her already slim body. She had begun to wear jeans and shirts which actually covered up her gorgeous body because everything about sex made her sick to her stomach.

Draco was one of the biggest problems she had. Ever since she had come home that morning, he hadn't spoken a word to her. Going back to his old, insulting, conceited self would have been better than what he did. His punishment on her was silent. He acted as if she wasn't there. When he looked straight at her he didn't see her. It was as if she had become invisible, as if he could see right through her. As much as Hermione hated this, she was also happy that it happened. If he was talking to her, she wouldn't be able to think of anything to say, her mind wasn't occupied, it was a complete blank. Thinking about all of the things she had to deal with would cause her head to explode. She choose to block them out.

Hermione lay in bed, mentally unconscious to her surroundings for a while. Soon enough, she heard a horrible sound which brought her into a deeper misery. If this had happened to one of her friends, she would have told them to keep on going, because it could be worse. Well, in this case, it was worse. She could still say that to herself, but what could be worse than this? Her being dead? If she wasn't feeling this way, she would have thought so, but right now it didn't really seem like a bad thing. Dying to her would be an escape, a vacation, she would forget about all her problems, all the rotten people that had messed up her life, and surprisingly enough, she saw it all as her fault. She had provoked everything bad in everybody and now she was paying for it.

The sound came back again. It was loud and rhythmic. There was no doubt in her mind about what it was. Tears started pouring down her face. She hadn't been able to cry since that morning. Her tears had been dried out. The sound kept on growing louder and louder. To someone completely unaware of what it was, it would seem like it was getting closer. Her crying grew more intense, she let out little puffs and moans. Her chest began rising higher as her breathing became deeper. Hermione tried to stop crying but her tears just kept coming. She was scared. Scared of what she had to live through and of what that man was doing to his victim. She wanted to help the girl. That poor girl! Hermione couldn't move. A powerful force was pushing her down, pinning her to her bed. She wanted to help the girl, but she couldn't get up. The girl was panting and screaming. Hermione's crying grew harder. How much she wanted to help her, but she couldn't. She saw flashbacks of Blaise on top of her. There was nothing she could do, she started shaking. This was her biggest fear, and now it was happening to someone else.

Hermione turned over and hid her head underneath her pillow. This wasn't much help since she could still hear the poor girl's screams. A few minutes later, Hermione heard the door to Draco's bedroom bang down the hall, and she could barely make out two voices:

"So I'll see you next week?" asked the girl.

"Same time," answered a voice which was unmistakably Draco's.

So she had been just a toy. Hermione felt like a fool to believe that he had ever wanted her. This was the fourth night in a row this had happened. How was it so easy for him to go back and act as if he had never been with her when Hermione couldn't even get herself out of bed?

Hermione turned over once again and laid on her back. Her tears ceased to come. She had none left. Her eyes were cried out. Words began to escape her mouth…"_Playground school bell rings…again…" _she sang, "_rain clouds come to play…again,_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello,_

_I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello."_

No one cared about her. Guys had never wanted her for her mind. All they had ever wanted out of her was sex. This is all she was: a slut, because she had given it to them. That was all that she could do, and she hadn't even been able to do that right. What if she just died in her sleep? Would anyone care? Would anyone check on her? Or would no one even notice for days, weeks, oh, who was she kidding, it would take months for anyone to notice she was gone.

_"If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix to me I'm not broken,_

_Hello,_

_I am the lie, living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry."_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left from yesterday._

How much she hoped this was all a dream, that it was a horrible nightmare. Hermione wanted it to be over. She just wanted to be happy in Draco's arms. They would hold each other for hours, not needing to say a word. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to have that back. With these thoughts, Hermione drifted off to a night of uneasy sleep. Little did she know that one other person in her dormitory wasn't feeling as cheerful as normal, either.

The Draco Malfoy our little girl was so depressed over, wasn't feeling too quirky either. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and how much he thought he hated her. No matter how much he pondered about it, however, he couldn't understand why she would much rather be with Blaise than with him. Blaise wasn't as smart, as good-looking, as buff, or as good in bed as he was. But I guess it didn't matter, because all Draco was, was a Malfoy. He was a pureblood, a muggle would never settle for him. Draco assumed that that's why Hermione didn't stay with Blaise either, but this was outrageous. All this time he had been led to believe that she actually loved him, when all she had wanted was to get with his best friend? This was messed up.

Even since he had seen Hermione come home roughed up after the night at Blaise's, he hadn't spoken to her. Draco had returned to his old self, seducing girls, not that it was hard, and sleeping with them every night. He had turned into a man-whore. This made him feel better, he wasn't alone. If those girls weren't there with him every night, he would feel even emptier inside. Of course he never actually let any of them spend the entire night with him, because that was just too emotional and committing. The only girl he had ever slept with all night had been Hermione, and she had only been using him. He had never felt this betrayed.

Draco walked over to the bathroom, and took a hot shower, as hot as his skin would stand, and made sure to scrub off every single part of his body with tons of antibacterial soap to wash off any potential bacteria he could have gotten from that girl…whose name he could not recall. As soon as he was finished, he dried off and jumped into bed, deciding to go work out at the punching bag first thing tomorrow morning to fight off some anger.

Well, hello ladies and gentlemen, and those of you that aren't sure what exactly you are…hehe

I finished with finals yesterday, and I have already updated, as promised. I have to say that I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews this chapter, but hope that this depressing one I have just posted will make you feel bad, and therefore, you actually review this time. I will most likely update again within three – four days, depending on how much your reviews inspire me.

Thank you for all of those who actually reviewed the last chapter:

Queen of Serpents: very good point. Its amazing how this story has been up for about a year and you are the first person to notice that. It slipped by me…hehe

ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs: you really have no idea how hard it is to write your name with all those capital letters and stuff. I think that once I was too lazy to do it and did it all in lowercase. Anyways, thank you, U Rock too.

…and many more who shall remain nameless…lol…they are on the review's page…

I will see you all in a few days, until then, thank you so much for reading my story!


End file.
